


【EC】ill

by zyc940310



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU/多重人格设定/Charles黑化有, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: 【科普（来自百度百科）：英国警察警衔英警务人员在法律上不论级别，均称警察（Constable），按警衔分，共9级，依次为：•警察局长（Chief Constable）•副警察局长（Deputy Chief Constable）•助理警察局长（Assistant Chief Constable）•高级警司（Chief Superintendent）•警司（Superintendent）•高级督察（Chief inspector）•督察（Inspector）•警长（Sergeant）•警员（Constable）伦敦大都市警察厅的警衔设置与地方警察管理局略有不同，其最高级别警衔为警察总监（Commissioner）,其下依次为副警察总监（Deputy Commissioner）、助理警察总监（Assistant Commissioner）、副助理警察总监（Deputy Assistant Commissioner）和总警司（Commander）。在高级警司以下与地方警察管理局警衔相同。其中，伦敦大都市警察厅单独设立了总警司一职，其地位和待遇与地方警察管理局助理警察局长相同。】





	1. § 0. 序

“Erik, fucking, Lensherr.”男人用没持枪的手插入发丝向后捋了捋那头深棕色卷发，顺着胳膊滑入指间的鲜血蹭在发间反射出泛着红光的亮黑，空旷的地下室回荡着他话语间走了调的狂笑，笑得全身都在颤抖，漆黑的枪口却纹丝不动地对准不远处同样中弹的高个男人，“Magneto，万磁王，对吗？”  
“Charles...”  
“别他妈这么叫我！”像听到什么诅咒的咒语般，卷发男人脸上病态的笑瞬间被扭曲的震怒取代，“最后说一次，我不是Charles，别把我和那个没用的家伙相提并论！”情绪变换得让人捉摸不透的男人很快又冷静了下来，“听清楚，我的名字是X，不过无所谓了，你大概也不会有记住的时间。”  
“Charles，我知道你听得见。”高个男人捂着肩上被洞穿的伤口，失血过多让他眼前一阵阵发黑，“醒醒！Charles！夺回属于你的主导权！”  
“没用的，我才是这个身体的主人。”卷发男人看笑话似的欣赏猎物最后的表演，忽然间感到一阵眩晕。  
“你还要躲到什么时候！”感觉自己撑不了太久，表面上冷静的高个男人其实心急如焚，“我认识的Charles可不是什么胆小鬼！”  
“闭嘴。”刺痛如电芒般闪过，男人拽住自己卷曲的头发，狠狠地甩了甩头。疾步上前将枪口重重抵在顺着墙往下滑的男人额前，开口威胁的声音却抖得不像话：“给我闭嘴！”

身侧和身后的门同时被推开，两个武装的人将手里的枪一同对准了他们。  
“X！”“Erik！”  
“嘭！”双响精准地重叠为一体。

“...Charles！！！”

 

（三个月前）

“Mr. Erik Lensherr？”身着浅蓝色衬衫的医生推开诊疗室的门，拿着病历夹朝外面等候的病人询问。  
“我是。”从沙发上起立，直到走到跟前，医生才发现这位病人比自己高出整整大半个头。  
“你好，我是Charles Xavier，”卷发的医生带着友好的微笑朝他伸出手，“你的心理医生。”  
“Erik Lensherr，你好。”微微低头对上那双半透明的蓝色眼睛，回过神来，自己不知何时已经握上那只白皙的手。  
“我们不如进来谈？”医生歪了歪头，俏皮地眨眨眼睛。  
点点头，随着医生的脚步走进诊疗室前顺手带上了门。

“那么，Erik，”示意病人放松地坐下，坐在他对面的医生将手肘搁在腿上，得到病人的眼神许可后采用了最亲切的称呼，“能和我说说你的烦恼吗？”  
被称作Erik的患者双手摩挲着膝盖，沉默片刻，像下了很大决心般缓缓开口：“是这样的，医生...”  
“叫我Charles就好。”善意地打断他，医生朝他的病人露出一个鼓励的微笑。  
“...Charles，是这样的，我觉得...”好似真的感受到了那个微笑的力量，Erik深吸口气鼓足勇气，“我好像患有多重人格。”

TBC.


	2. § 1

“好像？”Charles敏锐地捕捉到这句话里模糊不定的地方。  
有些讶异于Charles并未把问题的重点放在病症上，Erik微愣片刻回答了他的疑问：“没错，我并不敢确定。”  
“那么你的推测有什么依据呢，Erik？”Charles摊摊手，一副对此很感兴趣的模样。  
“...我大学主修法律专业，毕业后接手了父亲的钢铁公司，”收到Charles一副对其讲究的穿着恍然大悟的表情，Erik解释道，“不是什么大公司，所以平时也没几个交心的朋友。不过也幸亏如此，最先发现不正常的是我自己...”  
“体现在哪些方面？”Charles适时地插入一句，“你所指的‘不正常’。”  
“比如早晨醒来时身上穿的并不是前一天睡前穿好的衣服，身上总是莫名其妙地出现一些不知从何而来的伤口，还有家里不知何时被破坏掉的家具...”Erik皱着眉努力地搜刮着记忆中不合常理的蛛丝马迹。  
“身边的人没有谁发现过异常吗？”Charles在他的病历夹上划了几笔，抬起头看向Erik时笔帽轻抵尖尖的下巴。  
“没有...我身边没有什么亲近的朋友...”垂下眼帘，Erik的语气也跟着低沉了下去。  
“亲人呢？”察觉到Erik情绪的变化，Charles的问话不经意间带上一丝安慰。  
“母亲在我八岁就病逝了，父亲...一直忙于工作，我们见面的机会不多，即使是现在。”似乎不太想继续进行这个话题，Erik将视线移到了窗外。  
“关于你母亲的事，我很抱歉，Erik.”听完Erik的回答，Charles顿了顿，轻轻合上病历夹。在得到对方一个不在意的微笑后，他将身体微微倾向Erik，把二人间的距离缩短为一个相比之前更加亲近舒适却又不至于尴尬的范围，“根据你的描述，我现在还无法对你的症状作出准确判定。假设如你所说，最坏的情况也只是双重人格而非多重，因为一切证据表明即使你真的拥有另外一个人格，他也只不过是一个暴躁了点的差脾气的家伙而已。”随着推测耸耸肩，Charles成功逗笑了Erik，缓解了他不安的心情，“并且从医学角度来说，分离性身份识别障碍，也就是通俗所说的多重人格，其产生的原因与童年创伤密切相关，尤其是性侵害。但Erik你刚才也提到了你的童年，除了母亲的离世和父亲的疏离给你带来过不小的伤痛，却并没有其他的因素给你带来不可磨灭的伤害对吗？”  
循着Charles的引导，认真回忆童年记忆的Erik最终还是点了头。  
“那么你瞧，我的朋友，这很可能并不是你所想象的那么严重的问题。”朝Erik露出了一个更加灿烂的笑脸，Charles捏着钢笔在空中画了一个圈，“缺少多重人格产生中最重要的起因，再联系到你近期的生活，还有一种更大的可能性，就是你有些过压了。”见Erik有些不明白，Charles继续解释道，“压力太大导致生活紊乱。接手父亲的公司，想必正常经营下去都不是一件容易的差事，更别提你把它经营得像模像样。”Erik挑挑眉，Charles摆出一副不以为然的表情，“我可没见过工作不顺利的老板还有余力把自己拾掇得有模有样的呢。”  
Erik闻言勾起嘴角无奈地摇了摇头，对Charles的观察力致以肯定，后者这才继续说下去：“因此，我建议你，适当地放松放松，给自己放个假。球拍线崩得太紧都会断裂，更何况人呢？我这次还是给你开一些有助休息的辅助性药物，你回去适量服用一点即可。当然如果你有更好的途径能够达到药物带来的帮助性效果，就别管这些难以下咽的东西了。”Charles站起身，拍拍随之起立的Erik的胳膊，“放轻松些，我的朋友，回去好好调养，咱们下周再见。当然，你若是需要一个倾诉的对象，也欢迎你随时找我。这是我的名片，如果你需要一个朋友的话，打电话。”  
看着右手大拇指和小拇指比着话筒放在耳边的Charles，Erik小心地收起那张白色的卡片对着他笑了：“谢谢你，Charles.”

推开诊断室的门，正准备送Erik出去的Charles被门口站着的人吓了一跳：“Raven？！”  
“Charles？！”显然没想到会在这碰见，金发的姑娘也是大吃一惊，“你怎么会在这？！”  
“这是我工作的地方呀。”Charles张开双手接住了扑过来的丫头，对方大得可怕的冲劲带着他没站稳直直向后退。  
稳稳拖住Charles的后背，Erik避免了一场悲剧的发生。  
“谢谢，Erik.”放开Raven后Charles不好意思地挠挠头，向Erik投去一个抱歉的笑。  
“Raven，女孩子别这么没个正行。”Erik表情淡定地望向姑娘。  
“你们认识？！”Charles惊讶的目光在两人间徘徊。  
“工作伙伴。”Raven一圈捶上Erik的胳膊，闷响让人听着都觉得肉疼。  
“那你们...”轮到Erik发问了。  
“大学学妹，Raven比我小一级，也主修心理学。”Charles摸摸抓着自己胳膊乱晃的姑娘的脑袋，笑得像个大哥哥。  
“但Charles我们可不是因为心理学认识的哦，”Raven摆脱他的“魔爪”，不满地看向他，“别告诉我你忘记了。”  
“不是吗？”Charles一脸茫然。  
“你居然真的忘记了！”Raven甩开他的胳膊一脸气急败坏，“记性这么差，都记不住我们是在修犯罪心理学的双学位课上认识的，居然还是当年考试的第一名！”Raven满脸不忿，“还有没有天理！”  
“抱歉，我是真的没什么印象了。”Charles揉着后脑勺，整张脸都透着苦闷，“说起来我还有修双学位这回事啊...真是记性差了...”  
“行了，不跟你扯，我来接Erik，工作上有点事找他。”Raven朝Charles挥挥手，拽着Erik风风火火地离开。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“听说最近伦敦警察局对伦敦市的地下交易查的很严啊，”沧桑的声音在黑暗中响起，“有必要提醒一下X弄点动静给他们点颜色瞧瞧了。”  
“Yes, underboss.”

 

TBC.


	3. § 2

“这是本月第三起有计划、有目的的恶性行凶案，”伦敦警察厅总警司在一周例会上难得一见地拍了桌子，“‘X’这是在挑衅，在向我们示威！就是因为我们加强了对本市地下势力非法交易的彻查力度，导致我们的同僚和战友的生命安全受到严重威胁！”他顿了顿，平息片刻胸中的怒火，“我们不能坐以待毙，既然黑手党‘X’军团猖獗如此，我们也不会再手下留情。把治安巡逻人数增加到三倍，加强警戒；所有警务人员外出执行任务务必配枪，保证自身人身安全！”  
“是！”  
“今天的例会先到这里。Shaw，会议结束后你到我办公室来一下。”  
“是，总警司。”

“秘密行动，开始了吗？”总警司双手平放于桌面，在办公桌后正经危坐。  
“报告总警司，已经开始了。”Sebastian Shaw，40岁，伦敦警察厅警司，在回答上司的这个问题时有意放低了声音。  
“那个线人，还是追踪不到？”总警司眉头紧蹙。  
“是。”Shaw点点头，语气是不容置疑的严肃认真，“他很专业，信息技术科追踪不到任何线索。但结合他以往提供的情报，我不认为这次的信息会有虚假。”  
“嗯。”总警司微微颔首表示赞同，“我相信你，也相信你的部下，但转达我的命令——切记，一切以小心安全为前提。我不希望再看到任何不必要的牺牲！”  
“Yes，sir！”

———————————————————————————————————————

Charles再次见到Erik，距离上次会诊并没有一个星期。当分别的第五天过去，Charles以为Erik已经顺利地步入自控调整期时，一个电话打破了他的猜测。  
“Charles...”Erik的声音在听筒里失真得厉害。  
“Erik？”正准备下班，Erik不正常的语气让Charles悬起了心。  
“我想我现在的状态不太好...”Erik的声音十分沙哑，“能不能麻烦...”  
“你在哪？告诉我地址，我尽快到。”拿起衣架上的外套和包，Charles推开门快步往外走。

驱车停在一栋巨大的别墅前，Charles穿过屋前的花园按响了门铃。  
半分钟后，门缓缓打开。不似附近其他灯火通明的居所，屋内昏暗的灯光让Charles看不清主人的脸：“Erik？是你吗？你还好吗？”  
听着来人焦急的问候，屋内的主人侧退一步，给客人让开足够的空间示意他进来。  
“Erik你没事…天呐！”走到主人对面，终于看清人脸的Charles不禁惊呼出口，“你怎么伤成这个样子！”  
让生性沉稳的Charles也没能控制住情绪，Erik的惨状确实能够产生这样的效果——只见他额头包裹着绷带，某处还渗出丝丝血迹；颧骨上有几处不轻的擦伤，混着红药水看起来更加渗人；嘴角的淤血呈暗紫色；长袖针织衫未能遮住的双手也缠满纱布——Charles不愿去想衣物下还有怎样可怕的伤痕。  
Erik关上门，将Charles领到客厅，正准备去厨房给他倒杯热茶，却被Charles拦了下来：“你坐下，我自己来。”

在自己和Erik面前各放下一杯冲好的热可可，Charles坐在Erik身侧关切地看着他：“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
Erik动了动略微干枯的嘴唇，端起杯子浅啜一口：“大概是‘他’来过了。”  
“你是说...”Charles瞪大了眼睛。  
“对，我的第二人格。”Erik放下杯子，双手紧紧相攥，“这些伤口是我今天傍晚在床上醒来时发现的，我的记忆只停留在昨晚睡前，中途这么久发生了什么我一无所知...我猜大概是他趁我睡着夺取了身体的控制权，在我不知道的地方惹了什么事，伤害到了别人也说不定...”  
“别这么想，Erik.”Charles及时打断了他，“事情都还不确定，别这么早妄下定论。”将手掌置于Erik肩上，Charles掌心的温度透过薄薄的针织衫传到Erik的皮肤上，“他也伤的不轻不是吗？据我所知你可不是个身手过人的家伙，谁伤害谁还说不准呢。”  
Charles总有几句话就能平复人内心负面情绪的功夫，对此Erik不得不承认。只到来没几分钟，Erik一整天的不安就被浇熄了大半。他感激地看向Charles，嘴边的感谢还未出口就被对方的笑容打断：“不用，Erik，我们是朋友啊。”

“真抱歉占用了你的休息时间。”目视着刚洗完澡的Charles从楼上浴室走下来，Erik还是忍不住道歉。  
“都说不要抱歉啦，Erik.”Charles大咧咧地‘批评’，“朋友之间不需要说这些的，再说，我还没说借宿你家不好意思呢。”  
“不，是我先冒昧地叫你过来才...”  
“够啦，Erik，有时间在这客套还不如喝一杯放松放松呢。”Charles拨了拨还未全干的头发，眼睛里满含笑意。看出Erik的顾虑，Charles一屁股坐在他旁边：“有我在呢，我会好好看着你的。”

第三杯红酒下肚，Erik已经感觉到丝丝眩晕，而一旁的Charles也好不到哪去，整张脸红得像熟透的苹果。  
“Charles，一直都是我在诉说你在倾听，是时候说说你的故事了吧。”Erik放下高脚杯，手肘撑在沙发靠背上斜着身子望向Charles。  
“我吗？”Charles花了两秒钟反应，“我其实也没什么好说的啦，很小的时候母亲就带着我改嫁到继父家，继父家境殷实，对我也很好，所以上学的过程也是一帆风顺。学生时代也结交了不少朋友，可惜后来联系都不多了。因为特别喜欢心理学研究，所以选择主修牛津大学的心理学专业。后来就认识了Raven，你知道的。那丫头可不让人省心...”迷迷糊糊地絮絮叨叨，Charles明显比刚才更醉了一分。  
“不过上次见面，Raven说和你是在犯罪心理学的双学位课上认识的，你怎么没印象了？”Erik不经意地端起酒杯，放在嘴边抿了口。  
“说起来也是奇怪，我记性其实不差的，但这件事我是真的没什么印象啊...”Charles又露出他回忆时的标志性表情。  
“好了，我看天色也不早了，再喝下去可能没法收拾，不如今天就到这里吧。”Erik举杯，和Charles手中的高脚杯轻碰，“谢谢你，Charles，我今晚很开心。”

在沙发上斜坐着醒了会儿酒，Charles听着Erik洗澡的浴室里渐渐小下去的水声，站起身准备打个招呼就去客房休息。  
“咣当”，安静的浴室里突然传出什么落地的声音。  
“Erik？”Charles试探地喊了一声。  
没有回音，安静得好像刚才的巨响是错觉。  
“Erik？！”心理医生的敏锐让Charles觉得有什么不对，他走到浴室门前，不轻不重地敲了敲门。  
还是没有回音。  
“Erik你在吗？出什么事了？能开门让我进来吗？”Charles稍微加快了敲门的频率，足够听出催促却不至于令人烦躁。  
门被毫无预兆地大力拉开，Charles还没来得及看清开门的人就被抓住衣领拽了进去。被巨大的力量推搡着，后背重重撞在蒙着水雾的墙上，Charles隔着雾气好不容易才看清Erik此刻冷到极致的脸。  
“Erik...”一句话没能说完，裹挟着惊人力量的拳头就落在了Charles的小腹上。  
“唔...”咬着牙发出一阵闷哼，Charles强忍着不让自己发出声音以免刺激到此时的Erik。  
然而Erik没有给他喘息的机会，拳脚如雨点般落下，袭向Charles的腹部、肩部、头部，Charles只能将自己蜷成一团，双臂紧紧护住头部，“Erik...停...”

将拳头扬到一个前所未有的高度，这场暴行最浓墨重彩的一笔即将落下。  
“啪”，手掌包裹住拳面的清脆声响替代了拳头入肉的闷声。  
Erik惊愕地看着墙角垂着头坐在地上的人，不自觉地将目光集中在那只稳稳地接住自己使出全力的拳头。  
“You，”一直压抑着声音的人突然开口了，缓缓抬起低垂的头，和之前完全不同的如刀眼神让Erik狠狠地打了个冷战，“fuck off.”

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【科普（来自百度百科）：英国警察警衔  
> 英警务人员在法律上不论级别，均称警察（Constable），按警衔分，共9级，依次为：  
> •警察局长（Chief Constable）  
> •副警察局长（Deputy Chief Constable）  
> •助理警察局长（Assistant Chief Constable）  
> •高级警司（Chief Superintendent）  
> •警司（Superintendent）  
> •高级督察（Chief inspector）  
> •督察（Inspector）  
> •警长（Sergeant）  
> •警员（Constable）  
> 伦敦大都市警察厅的警衔设置与地方警察管理局略有不同，其最高级别警衔为警察总监（Commissioner）,其下依次为副警察总监（Deputy Commissioner）、助理警察总监（Assistant Commissioner）、副助理警察总监（Deputy Assistant Commissioner）和总警司（Commander）。在高级警司以下与地方警察管理局警衔相同。其中，伦敦大都市警察厅单独设立了总警司一职，其地位和待遇与地方警察管理局助理警察局长相同。】


	4. § 3

§ Chapter 3

 

“...Charles？”  
回应他的是一记带风的重拳。“Charles”右手捏住Erik挥下的拳头，不给他任何躲避的机会；左手五指紧握，以惊人的爆发力和闪电般的速度直线击出，正中Erik最柔软的腹部。Erik只觉得眼前一黑，方才喝下去的酒差点全数吐了出来。“Charles”没有给他喘息的机会，利用Erik本能弯腰的动作，化拳为掌，抓住他的睡衣后领，往自己方向拉扯的同时借助反作用力站起身，手掌按住Erik后颈的同时提起右膝，第二次狠狠击中他的弱点。趁Erik双腿无力支撑不住自己的身体跪在地上时，最后侧身，借势一个凌厉的肘击盖上Erik后背。整个反击过程不过五秒钟。

从扑倒在地的Erik身上跨过，“Charles”连看都没有看他一眼，径直走出浴室。从二楼下到一楼，“Charles”几乎是目不斜视地穿过房间走到门口，拿起衣架上的外套正准备穿上，口袋里的手机却巧合地响了起来。  
皱着眉摸出手机，“Charles”在屏幕上看见“Hank”的名字：“喂，Charles，你还在Erik家吗？他怎么样了？好些了吗？”  
剧烈的头痛来得毫无预兆，“Charles”手一松，手机掉在地毯上滚了一圈。  
“Charles？你在听吗？刚才是什么声音？”Hank的声音骤然加大。  
一手撑着门呈半跪姿，一手死死按着太阳穴，“Charles”紧闭的双眼在半分钟后重新睁开。  
“Charles？！Charles！！”不放心的Hank还在线上，“出什么事了？！Erik出什么意外了吗？！”  
......Erik！一头雾水的Charles猛然想起——Erik在哪？！  
“嘶...”即刻起身想回到房间内寻找，却被浑身的钝痛阻碍了行动。顾不上弄清楚到底发生了什么，Charles强忍着身体的不适，开始满屋子寻找他，直到他在二楼浴室找到躺在地上的Erik。  
“Erik？”无暇顾及会被瓷砖地板上的水打湿的外套，Charles直接跪坐在Erik身边握住他的肩膀将人翻转过来靠在自己怀里，“Erik？！有哪里不舒服吗？听得到我说话吗？Erik，醒醒！”  
怀里的人很快睁开了眼睛，Erik双目半眯，天花板上的日照灯刺得他眼睛生疼：“...Charles？”  
“是，是我！”Charles急得眼眶都红了，“太好了，我还以为...”  
“Charles Xavier？”Erik脸色惨白地靠着墙壁坐起来，目光如钩地咬住Charles。  
“...我在。”Charles愣了愣，不明白Erik此番询问的意义。  
“...对不起。”盯着Charles的双眼好一会儿，Erik才垂下眼睑轻声道。  
“为什么抱歉？”Charles彻底蒙了，“话说回来，到底发生了什么？”  
“抱歉，Charles，”Erik再次将视线与Charles的对上，“再怎么小心，我还是伤到了你。”

“所以说，你的第二人格在沐浴过程中突然转换出来，将我揍晕后又离开了？”Charles看着给他上药的Erik，精炼地概括他的解释。  
Erik点点头，不动声色地掩盖真相。  
“可这说不通，”Charles听从Erik的指挥换了个姿势，“我和他并不相识，他没有这么做的动机；更何况我是在你家大门口醒来的，可你却一直没离开过浴室。”  
“也许他离开过又回去了，”Erik接过话茬，“你不能以常人的标准揣测他的行为模式。”  
“唔...”从Erik的话里一时也挑不出什么明显的刺，Charles陷入了沉思。  
“擦完药好好休息，明天一早你就回去吧。”Erik放下药水瓶，眼睛并未看着Charles。  
“为什么？这种时候我怎么可能放着你不管...”Charles还想说什么，却被Erik打断。  
“我担心我会再次伤害你。”  
“Erik，我是你的医生，”Charles掰过他的肩，四目相对，郑重地说，“更是你的朋友。”  
“所以，让我帮你。”

————————————————————————————————————————————

“Charles Xavier最近和一个男人走得很近。”阴影中的人脸模糊不清。  
“谁？”  
“Erik Lensherr，经营钢铁公司，是他的病人。”  
“去查查，”沧桑的声音透着不容违抗的威严，“彻底排除X身边的一切威胁。”  
“Yes，underboss.”

————————————————————————————————————————————

To Magneto，  
去找一个名叫Charles Xavier的心理医生，以隐藏暴虐型人格的多重人格患者的身份。——接近“X”的线索。  
C

 

TBC.


	5. § 4

坐在诊疗室里，Charles边回想上周发生的一切，边感慨自己怎么就稀里糊涂地住进了Erik的家。Charles自认是个热心肠的人，但也从未对任何一个病人在意到这个程度，即使是那些比Erik病得更重的人。Erik于他似乎有一种魔力，既让人想要靠近，却又似乎无法看清他的内心。摇摇头赶走脑海里乱七八糟的思绪，Charles开始全新一天的工作。

“Hey，Charles.”临近下班，Hank敲门后走进来打了个招呼。  
“Hank.”听闻好友熟悉的声音，Charles抬头一如既往地用笑脸迎接，“今天出诊？”  
“没错，”Hank给自己倒了杯水，坐在沙发上，“Anna感冒了，她妈妈特意打电话请我去一趟。”  
“她最近还好吗？”Charles收拾完手上的文件。  
“小姑娘开朗了很多，”Hank笑了笑，“她还特意提到挺想你的呢。”  
Charles不禁跟着一起舒展眉眼：“这都多亏了你。”  
“对了，我想起来件事。”想到什么似的，Hank的表情突然严肃起来，“上次你在Erik家，我给你打电话，你接起来一句话都没说，就听见一声巨响，好像手机掉地上了，后来你也没再提起过，是出什么事了吗？”  
“你打过电话？”Charles使劲回想，愣是没想起来这回事。  
“没印象？”Hank也有些傻眼，“那是谁接的？”  
“唔...也许是Erik？那天他的第二人格出现过...噢！我想起来了，可能是我被他的人格揍了一顿迷迷糊糊接了你的电话，后来好像是听到你的声音来着...”Charles絮絮叨叨，没注意到Hank愈发惊愕的神情。  
“你被打了？！”性情一向温和的Hank跳蚤似的从沙发上弹起来，“你怎么不早说？！Erik干的？！”  
“嘿，别紧张，我的朋友，”Charles起身按着Hank的肩安抚他坐下，“没什么大不了的，只是个意外罢了，并没有造成任何严重的后果，那不是Erik的本意。”  
“那也太危险了！”Hank握住他的胳膊，满脸担忧，“你不能和他离得太近！”  
“放心，Hank，我自有分寸。”Charles继续安抚，“我可是专业的心理医生，连你都不相信我那谁还会相信？”  
深知多年好友的脾性，Hank叹了口气也不再多说：“那好吧，但你一定要小心。”得到Charles的保证，Hank这才稍稍安心，“晚上不如出去喝一杯？”  
“好啊。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Underboss，我查过了，Erik Lensherr的背景很干净。”  
“哦？”老者似乎有些意外，“看来是我多虑了？罢了，X自有分寸，再插手反而显得我婆妈。”沧桑的声音听起来少了一分冷漠，“前几次行动他指挥得不错，看看伦敦警察的反应就知道起到了不小的震慑作用，但警察厅那帮老家伙似乎不见棺材不落泪。”带着对能者的欣赏，处在昏暗中的人再次下令，“联系X，这次我们玩笔大的——

干掉Sebastian Shaw，他亲自动手。”

“失去最得力的警司，那帮老混蛋该坐不住了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Hi，Erik！”Charles打开门，看见坐在沙发上的Erik，立即亲切地打招呼，“今天工作还顺利吗？”  
“一切如常。”Erik准备起身致意，被Charles的眼神堵了回去。他举起双手，无奈地笑：“我的错。”  
满意地点点头，Charles将褪下的大衣挂在玄关的衣架上：“朋友之间可不需要这么多约束！”  
“你呢？一切顺利？”Erik走进厨房，片刻后端出一杯冒着热气的热可可。  
“不能更好。”接过暖呼呼的杯子，Charles被那阵由手心传至全身的暖流刺激得舒服地眯起了眼睛，“这不，刚和同事喝完一杯才回来。”  
点点头表示知道了，Erik看着Charles喝干杯子里的液体，建议他休息片刻早些洗漱好作休息，后者欣然接受了他的提议。

窝在床上，Erik并没有入睡。相反，他盯着手里亮了暗、暗了又被按亮的手机屏幕，久久无法入眠——  
“To Magneto，  
利用第二人格制造机会对Charles动手，会有新发现。记住，要下狠手。  
C”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

墙上挂钟的指针指向三点，客房床上睡着的人额上密集的汗珠显示着身体的主人此刻睡得并不安稳。  
“不要...求你...别...”携带哭腔的梦呓时不时轻轻响起，无意识抓紧床单的手让人无法想象Charles正经历着何等可怕的梦靥。  
一颗泪珠顺着眼角滑落，很快消失在枕头的皱褶中，晕开一小片水渍：“别过来...不......不！”  
猛地睁开双眼，慌乱和无措只闪现一瞬，下一秒就被自我强制性的冷静和镇定压下。  
坐起身，借着窗外渗进的月光审视整个房间。下床，没有穿鞋，踏着无声的脚步走到主卧门外，握住门把手轻轻扭动，在绝对安静的黑暗中，透过门缝分辨出床上握着手机熟睡的人的脸。

...Erik...Lensherr.

 

TBC.


	6. § 5

Erik大清早起来，没看见Charles的影子。他下到一楼，在客厅的茶几上发现Charles留下的字条：  
“Dear Erik，  
刚才有位病人家属来电话，说有紧急情况拜托我去一趟，故未能来得及与你打招呼，抱歉。晚上回来。  
Charles”  
看着这熟悉的温暖语气，Erik下意识地舒了口气。掏出备用手机，他拨通了内存唯一的一个号码：  
“Black King，我是Magneto.”

内穿深紫色高领羊毛衫，外套黑色长款风衣，推开街角咖啡店的门后取下礼帽的Erik在深秋的小店里是如此的不起眼。  
他走到最隐蔽的角落，落座后点了一杯蓝山咖啡。这是一小时前在电话里就定好的接头地点，透过窗户可以观察到街上的景象，可从店外很难发现这个隐蔽的小座。  
接头的对方没让他等太久，戴着墨镜的深棕色短发男人一进门就朝他的方向走来，途中叫住服务生点了一杯黑咖啡。  
若无其事地坐在Erik对面，Shaw瞟着窗外神情自然地开口：“Magneto.”  
“Black King.”轻声回应作为接头暗号，Erik看着Shaw摘下墨镜后的灰蓝色眼睛，淡淡地勾了勾嘴角。  
好久不见，老朋友。

“怎么样？”拿起精致的汤匙搅了搅热气腾腾的咖啡，Shaw手执杯把端起瓷杯抿了一口。  
“Charles Xavier有问题，”Erik往咖啡里加了一块方糖，说话的音量恰好能让对面的人听清楚，“我怀疑他要么是双重人格，要么是有意为之。”  
“双重人格？”Shaw皱了皱眉，“你确定？”  
“两种性格决然不同，武力值也不在一个水平。”Erik列举对比下的区别，“最重要的是，Charles本人对人格转换后所做的事一无所知。所以很可能是他的人格与‘X’有密切联系，这也正是C让我以人格分裂患者的身份接近他的原因——为了引起共鸣，引出第二人格。”  
Shaw点点头，对Erik的分析表示赞同：“继续监视，搞清楚Charles和‘X’的关系，注意不要暴露身份。我们也会继续追查C的下落。”

一前一后走出咖啡厅，Erik和Shaw在街角处分道扬镳。  
思考着如何更加惟妙惟肖地将人格分裂者的角色扮演下去的Erik没走两步突然听见身后传来一阵尖叫，职业的本能促使他身体先于大脑做出朝尖叫声源跑去的反应。而当他看见倒在血泊中的Shaw时，条件反射地扑上去抱着人在地上飞快地滚了两圈，才堪堪避开差一点就穿透Shaw大脑的第二颗子弹。  
将胸部中弹的上司交给闻声赶到的巡警，Erik在脑中快速地模拟出对方最佳的撤离路线后拔腿追上了旁边楼顶一闪而过的黑影。  
扎实的理论基础和实战的经验让Erik正确预估了目标的撤退方向。包裹在黑色外套里的凶手身材看上去并不高大，被鸭舌帽紧紧盖住的头发看不清颜色和形状，和身材相配的小巧的脸也被纯黑的口罩遮去大半，即使背后背着一把消音长枪也没能降低他奔跑的速度。Erik惊异于这小巧的个子爆发出的惊人体力，自己甚至追得颇有些吃力。

眼看着目标就要消失在视野中，Erik不做多想，拔出腰间的手枪抬手便射，良好的手感让子弹即使未经过瞄准也擦中了高速移动的目标，黑影腿部受创，重重朝地上摔去。  
然而准备将摔倒的人趁势按在地上的Erik没料到接下去的发展：就在触碰到地面前的一刹那，黑影双臂弯曲，给带着巨大惯性的身体做了一个完美的缓冲；在空中就开始蜷缩的四肢借助缓冲成功在地面上做了一个前滚翻，而后稳稳落地，转身，朝来不及刹住脚步的Erik脖颈划去锋利的刀片。  
感受到死亡威胁的Erik几乎是凭借着本能侧头躲开了致命一击，刀片在他的脸颊上留下一道浅浅的血痕。黑影知道Erik有枪，并未多做停留，趁着Erik躲避攻击没能调整好姿势，他一个闪身消失在了小巷的拐角。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

回到家时天色已晚，在医院守着Shaw被从手术室推出来，并被告知虽是重伤但没有生命危险后，放下悬着的心，Erik才拖着疲惫的身体回到了住处。  
漆黑的房间昭示着Charles还没回来，Erik褪去衣物，躺进盛满热水的浴缸，开始细细梳理今天发生的一切。  
黑影，小巧的身材，惊人的速度和爆发力...渐渐地，Erik不受控制地将他与某个身影重叠在一起。

突然，意识中一道银光闪过，Erik猛地从浴缸里坐起，不可置信地重新确认记忆——没错，他确信自己绝没有看错——

那是一颗水晶星。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Erik！这么晚了你还没睡？”Charles打开大门时时针已指向十一，原本想轻手轻脚地进门，洗漱后直接休息以免打扰到Erik，没想到他正坐在沙发上，似乎是在等着自己。  
“今天出诊顺利吗？”Erik和他打过招呼，看似漫不经心地问。  
“别提了，”Charles脱下外套端起茶几上的杯子喝了口水，“我想我大概是起太早，迷迷糊糊地乘车去往患者家，醒来时却早就坐过了站。”懊恼的表情没有丝毫破绽，“下车时还不小心摔了一跤，当时没注意，现在提起来还真有点疼。都赖这鬼天气，我都快被冻得没知觉了！”Charles后知后觉得吸了两口气，撩起裤腿，“Erik你帮我看看，是不是划伤了？”  
沉默地接过Charles撩起的裤腿，Erik入眼一道触目惊心的血痕。

很明显，是自己的枪留下的。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【科普--黑手党杀手等级制度（来自百度百科）：  
> 黑手党的杀手有很严格的等级制度，他们的分级就是看他们胸前的星星。星星的材料有金、银、铜、铁四种金属，等级依次降低，金星代表最高级，铁星代表最低级，普通的杀手只会穿上一件带有黑手党标记的衣服，没有任何一颗星星。据说，在黑手党的最高层还有一种杀手，是组织里面最具有实力的，他们的星星是天然水晶制作的，他们在行动的时候往往会给人送一个黑手印。】


	7. § 6

“Erik？”身后的人许久没出声，Charles疑惑地回过头，就看见自己小腿上触目惊心的血痕，“Oh my god！居然伤得这么重！”  
被Charles的惊叫声惊得回神的Erik连忙将他按趴在沙发上，取来医药箱开始消毒。  
“嘶…疼疼疼…Erik你轻点…”蘸着酒精的棉签蹭上伤口的感觉并不好受，Charles一边抽着冷气一边朝Erik嚷嚷。  
“还不是怪你自己不小心，”Erik一巴掌拍在Charles乱动的大腿上，“忍着，别动！”  
略带委屈地撇撇嘴，Charles自暴自弃地把脸埋在靠枕里：“我又不是故意的…”

将缠好的纱布尾端贴紧，Erik轻轻地将Charles挽上去的裤腿放下，没有蹭到包扎好的伤口：“好了，等会儿洗澡时注意，别沾到水。”  
“谢谢你，Erik…”试着动了动腿，纱布柔软的触感给了Charles莫名的安全感。  
“是谁说的，‘朋友之间不需要这些’？”Erik收拾着医药箱，斜了Charles一眼。  
被自己说出去的话噎了一下，查Charles鼓着脸颊偷偷朝Erik吐了吐舌：“不管你了，我洗澡去！”

目送着Charles跑进楼上的浴室，Erik收起了嘴角不知何时泛起的微笑，打开手机进入警局联网系统核查了Charles今日出诊的患者及其家庭资料，核实了附近监控确认Charles今日确有出诊，才收起手机回到卧室。

———————————————————————————————————————

时间过得很快，转眼间Charles已在Erik家借住了两个多月。期间Erik断断续续发过几次病，但拜Charles所赐，他的总体情况总算在朝着好的方向发展，最近暴躁的第二人格已不再出现，只是偶尔会产生轻微头痛。于是在Charles提出一起去诊疗室复诊时，Erik没有丝毫犹豫就答应了。  
完成所有专业的诊疗后，Charles开心地告知Erik他的病症有明显好转。提议一起出门庆祝一番，Charles兴致勃勃地拉着Erik朝门外走。  
“Hank！”开门后差点撞个满怀，被Erik眼疾手快地往后拉了一步的Charles在看清来人后惊喜地叫出声，“还有Raven？！天啊，你们俩怎么会在一起？！”  
“你、你们认识？”Hank也傻了眼。  
“Charles…”Raven挽过Hank的胳膊，一脸无奈，“我就不该期望你会知道Hank是我男朋友这件事。”

四只杯子在空中相碰，围坐餐桌的四人间氛围其乐融融。  
“这世界太小了！”Charles放下酒杯舔了舔唇，“我居然不知道最亲近的三个朋友原来都是相互认识的！”他恨恨地戳了戳餐盘里的牛排，满脸不甘，“话说Raven，这么久了你居然从来没告诉我你有男朋友！而且他还是我的同事！”  
“哼！”姑娘朝他翻了个白眼，叉起一块切好的小牛排大喇喇地就往嘴里送，“是你自己迟钝发现不了，为什么要我告诉你？”  
决定不再和这不讲理的家伙无意义地斗嘴，Charles把问题抛向了Hank：“你们什么时候认识的？”  
“在大一时的一次牛津与剑桥心理学系的联谊上。”Hank老老实实地回答。  
“所以你们已经认识五年了？！”Charles生无可恋地感叹，“我居然完全不知道！”  
“我记得Erik也参加了那场联谊？”Raven没理Charles，把话头抛向Erik。  
“没错。”Erik点点头，拿起餐巾动作绅士地擦了擦嘴角。  
“你不是法学系的？！”Charles瞪着眼，“话说回来，你是剑桥毕业的？”  
“我大四修了犯罪心理学双学位。”Erik坦然地接受Charles的审视，“而且我是牛津毕业的，不是剑桥。”  
认命地丢下手里的刀叉，Charles默默地捂住脸。  
“早知道你那记性不靠谱，”Raven幸灾乐祸地实力嘲笑，“我敢说你连自己也参加了那场联谊也不记得。”  
“Excuse me？？？”松开手掌，Charles用看智障的表情看着Raven。  
“Charles你的苏格兰口音都跑出来了。”Raven的表情比他更夸张，“别那么看我，毕竟是连自己大二时就修完犯罪心理学双学位还拿到第一名这么重要的事都不记住的人呢。”

“这不科学，”醉醺醺的Charles像只麻袋一样挂在Erik身上，“我看书都是一目十行过目不忘的，怎么可能会忘记这么多重要的事！”  
Erik一手扶着Charles的腰，一手掏出口袋里的钥匙打开家门，放任Charles在他耳边胡言乱语。话说以前只注意到他的伦敦腔里带着点苏格兰口音，没想到喝醉了会更加明显。  
将嘀嘀咕咕的Charles扔在客房的床上，Erik任劳任怨地替他脱掉厚重的外衣，把他粽子似的裹进被子里。  
忙完一切，Erik轻轻喘着气坐在床边，眼睛不知何时就停留在陷入熟睡的Charles神情恬静的脸上。  
浓密且微卷的睫毛随着平稳的呼吸轻轻颤抖，顺着柔和的灯光在酒后微红的脸上投下两道小小的扇形阴影；鼻子尖而挺，给线条柔和的面部增添一分立体；尖尖的下巴被剃得干干净净，让整张脸透着稚嫩和清秀；还有那张因为熟睡而微微张开的小嘴，饱满的嘴唇透着自然的红润，透过缝隙隐约能看到粉色的舌尖，引人遐想。  
Erik不自在地移开目光，内心自我反省不应该趁人熟睡偷看Charles的脸，同时又开始思考自己会这么做的原因。

决心先洗个澡好好冷静一下思绪，Erik从床边起身向浴室走去。  
“嗯…”床上忽然响起的梦呓让Erik停下脚步，他扭头走回床前，替Charles拨开搭在额前的几缕碎发，却碰到满是冷汗的额头。  
“Charles？”Erik皱了皱眉，握住Charles的肩膀轻轻唤出声。  
“别过来…求你…不要…”Charles的声音带上了一丝哭腔，听上去是那么的可怜，“不要过来…不…”  
“Charles！”提高音量，Erik也加大了晃动Charles的力量。  
“别过来！求求你！不要！”突然哭出的声音和涌出的眼泪着实把Erik吓了一跳，他一把将Charles搂进怀里，在他耳边大吼，“Charles！醒醒！”  
被巨大的声响惊醒的Charles倒抽一口冷气，接踵而来的就是惊吓过后的剧烈咳嗽。Erik紧紧抱着Charles，一手托住他的后颈一手轻轻拍着他的后背，宽大的手掌带着掌心的温度随着缓慢的节拍给惊魂未定的Charles送去一阵阵定心的安慰，他下巴磕在Erik肩头，呼吸随着Erik轻拍后背的手渐渐平稳。  
感觉到怀里的人逐渐冷静下来，Erik动了动覆在Charles后颈的手，安抚性地摸了摸他的卷发：“好点了吗？”  
“嗯…”Charles哼出声，退离Erik的怀抱，“谢谢你，Erik。”  
“梦到什么不好的事了？”Erik看着Charles的眼睛低声问，磁性的声音和灰绿色的眸子给了Charles足够的安全感。  
“嗯…不过记不太清了…好像梦到了小时候，有一个可怕的黑影一直在靠近…身后是冰冷的墙角，我没地方可逃，只能眼睁睁看着他一步步靠近…”回忆着梦中的情节，Charles攥紧了床单，全身不禁又开始颤抖。  
“嘿，别怕，”Erik不知道自己怎么就没忍住再次将他揽进怀中，他抱着Charles躺下，拉起被子盖在二人身上，“有我在，我会陪着你的。”想了想他又加上一句，“万一那个黑影又来了，相信我能够对付他。再不济，我体内还有个差脾气的家伙呢，他可不会吃亏。”  
“嗤。”Charles一个没忍住笑了出来，他伸出手臂搂住身边人的腰，将眼角的泪痕蹭在Erik胸口的衬衫上，抬起头对上Erik望下来的眼睛，“晚安，Erik。”

———————————————————————————————————————

“Underboss，Sebastian Shaw没死，X失手了。”  
黑暗中的老者沉默着，周身蔓延着令人颤栗的气场。  
感觉到口袋里的震动，站立的副手摸出手机，屏幕的荧光只在他的脸上闪现一瞬便又暗了下去。  
“Underboss，X来信，说…”他停顿片刻，收到老者一记眼刀，“Shaw的事情让我们不要插手，他自会解决。”  
“我要听原话。”老者依旧斜眼看着他，目光如炬。  
“…‘自己的事我自会处理，你手下还有一堆屁股等着你去替他们擦吧？别他妈闲得慌总插手我的事，老家伙。’…”  
“……”黑暗中的阴影难得僵硬片刻，似乎有那么一点点窘迫，“这混蛋…”

———————————————————————————————————————

狠狠一脚踹上躺倒在地的人的肚子，看着那人痛苦的表情，X习惯性地将手指插进发间把发丝顺到耳后：“我再问一遍，是不是你？”浓重的苏格兰口音，语速快的让人几乎听不懂。  
地上蜷缩着的人遍体鳞伤，他紧紧捂着腹部，喉间冒出的血沫呛得他只想咳嗽：“不…真的不是…我什么都不知道…”  
“那谁来给我解释一下，该死的Erik Lensherr怎么会找上门来？！”X泄愤般地又踢上一脚，“除了你，还有谁他妈的知道我的存在？！”  
“我不知道…我一直听从你的命令保持沉默…”地上的人气若游丝地解释，标准的伦敦腔里带着点不易发现的德国口音。  
“Fuck！”X气急败坏地啐了一口。他蹲下身，抓起地上人的头发将他的脸凑近自己，“我警告你，如果我发现真的是你泄露出去的消息，我绝对会杀了你，马上。”说罢，将他的头狠狠砸在地上，更多的鲜血从数不清的伤口里汹涌而出。

“呼……”直到感觉不到X的气息，浑身伤痕的人才慢慢从地上吃力地爬起。他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，动作轻缓地拿起手机，用还在颤抖的手指编辑一封设置为对方阅后即焚的邮件并发出——  
“To Magneto，  
X阻止了上面的人插手，他要自己解决Shaw。另，注意安全，他盯上你了。  
C”

 

TBC.


	8. § 7

“Hank，虽然我很乐意帮忙，但你确定由我来当志愿者不会影响到你的实验结果？”Charles卧在诊疗室的躺椅上，神情犹豫地看着Hank。  
“Charles，催眠并不是你的专长。”Hank站在躺椅旁，低头俯视好友，“我对我自己的能力还是抱以相信的态度。最重要的是，你是心理医生，万一我出了什么差错，你也懂得如何保护自己。”  
歪头思忖片刻，觉得每一句解释都颇为有理，Charles便放空思绪开始配合Hank的所谓“催眠实验。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Erik，你说的是事实？”Hank目不转睛地盯着Erik，一向温和的表情被令人瑟缩的严肃取代。  
“是的，证据都在这里面。”Erik将小巧的U盘递给Hank。  
在笔记本上浏览着U盘内文件的Hank脸色越来越难看：“你...从哪搜集来的这些？”  
“虽然公司不大，但我好歹是个生意人。”Erik看向Hank的眼神也满是认真，“从发现Charles不对劲，我就开始悄悄搜集这些资料。”  
此时的笔记本屏幕上，满是各种视频、音频、照片和文档，看似杂乱无章的文件拥有一个唯一的交叉点——Charles Xavier.

“Brain和Mark都是我的好友，我们互相之间都是非常好的朋友。”视频中的中年男人鬓角已有些花白，“谁也没想到Brain走得那么突然...”他叹了口气，“不过幸亏有Mark，不然天知道Sharon和Charles该怎么挺过来。”  
“对于Sharon和Mark的结合，其实我是祝福的。毕竟Brain的离去给Xavier家带来太大的伤痛...”说话的是一名女性，似乎也是被谈论者的熟人，“你知道，Sharon带着Charles，Mark带着Cain，两个小家伙也没差几岁，再加上Mark对Xavier家的照顾，他们的结合应当受到所有人的祝福。”  
“...但当他们结婚两年、Sharon也因病去世后，我逐渐发现了一些端倪。”这回又换成了一名年事较高的银发夫人，自称是Mark的邻居，“Charles身上会总是带着些伤痕，类似淤青之类的，大都挺隐蔽，若不是那孩子每天上学放学都会礼貌地和我打招呼，我也许根本发现不了。”  
“...那段时间Charles身体好像不大好，”一个二十出头的年轻姑娘回忆道，“你知道，Charles的容貌和性格导致很多姑娘总爱明里暗地地关注他，我是他的同桌，也喜欢整天没事偷看他。但在他母亲去世后的一段时间里，他整个人都消瘦了不少，身上甚至是脸上还时不时出现伤痕，性格也一度低沉，似乎还生过一场大病，我一直认为是母亲的离去对他打击太大造成的。”  
“我亲眼见过Cain，他的继兄，放学后把他堵在学校角落里欺负。”画面又转为一个青年，“虽然我和Cain当时都是六年级，但四年级的Charles早就因为优异的成绩和傲人的容貌红遍全校了，所以我一眼就认出了他。个子小小的，被高大的Cain逼在墙角里动弹不得，被随行的几个高年级男生揍得毫无还手之力。我和我的兄弟正巧路过，没想太多直接就冲上去把他们拉开。令人惊奇的是满身伤痕的Charles一滴眼泪都没掉，虽然他当时已经痛得站不稳了，后来还是我们送他去了校医院。”

Hank合上笔记本，面色凝重。  
“如果他们说的都是真的，”Raven攥得紧紧的双手不停地颤抖，“那么Erik所述很可能属实。”  
“Hank，”Erik的声音打断了Hank的思绪，他抬起头来，撞上Hank真挚的眼睛，“我们都是Charles的朋友。”

“所以，让我们一起帮他。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“想象你正走在放学回家的路上，”Hank以躺椅为圆心缓缓转着圈，“天边的晚霞映红了云，住在附近的孩子不时嘻嘻哈哈地跑过。你和邻居太太亲切地打过招呼，推开自家花园院门，走了进去。”稍作停顿，Hank走到了正对Charles的位置，停下脚步，“你看到了什么？”  
“Cain...”紧闭双眼的Charles开口了，“是Cain...他藏在花园的角落里，猛地冲出来把我扑倒在地...”Charles原本舒展的眉头紧紧皱起，“他对我拳脚相加，我几乎没有还手之力...”  
“然后呢？”Hank继续问下去，语气里透着紧张。  
“...他大笑着，嘲笑我的弱小...不知多久后，Marko先生走出来，揪住我的衣领把我拽了回去...”Charles的声音低沉下去。  
“Marko？”Hank和一旁偷偷进来的Raven同时疑惑地蹙眉。  
“Charles的继父，Mark Marko.”和Raven一同溜进来的Erik用口型解释道。  
“然后他训斥了Cain，解救了你？”Hank接过话茬。  
“不...”Charles的声音忽然间带上了一丝微不可闻的哭腔，“他把我扔到小黑屋的墙角...锁上门后慢慢靠近...”欲泣的语调更加明显，“我看不清他的脸...只能隐隐约约听见金属扣解开的声音...他好像在脱衣服...我只能听见他的笑声，却看不清他的表情...”  
猜测到即将发生什么的Hank迅速和Erik交换一个眼神后一致决定唤醒Charles，Raven及时地捂住嘴，眼泪大颗大颗地涌出眼眶，她却没有允许自己发出一点声音。

“Now，wake up.”Hank在Charles面前打了个响指，躺椅上的人身体明显颤抖了一下，而后悠悠地睁开眼，将视线聚焦于房间内的三人。  
“Charles，你还好吗？”Hank努力让自己做出实验顺利的表情迎接好友的苏醒。  
然而睁开眼的人只是把目光短暂地掠过Hank和Raven，最后将视线牢牢定格在Erik脸上。  
被那双眼睛盯住的一瞬间，Erik后背一凉，冷汗“唰”地落下。他像被施了魔咒，全身僵硬得动弹不得。

“你...你是...”努力让自己镇定下来的Erik试图组织出恰当的语言。

伸手将额前的碎发顺到脑后，“Charles”面对Erik，勾起了嘴角。

 

TBC.


	9. § 8

“Charles？你没事吧？”只是被Erik告知“Charles经常做噩梦，似乎记忆有丢失”的Hank并未意识到发生了什么，还以为好友在催眠过程中受到了刺激。  
“Charles”闻声将视线集中在身前的Hank身上，细细打量这个正关心询问自己的年轻人，嘴角笑意未减，眼中的凌厉却少了一分，却不如说是填补了一分忽视。而后又将焦点转移到Hank身后不远处的Raven脸上，看着仍泪眼朦胧的姑娘，忽视变为玩味，但也未做过多停留，最终还是定格在仍处在余惊中的Erik身上。

Erik表面看上去依旧淡定，其实在大脑里不断地命令自己冷静。X的眼神像一条毒蛇，被咬住后怎么都甩不掉。和Charles一样，他们都有一双会说话的眼睛，似乎只要与那双蓝到透亮的瞳孔对上，埋藏在内心深处的一切都会在瞬间被参透；不同的是，透过Charles的眼睛，Erik看到的是一片纯净的美好，但此时那张阴冷的笑脸上毫无笑意的眼睛后藏着些什么，他却完全看不透。

打破僵局的是这安静的诊室里一阵刺耳的铃声，连Erik不免都被吓了一跳。而X似乎早预料到，带着一个“计划完成”的得逞表情闭上了眼。  
“Charles？！”惊异于又昏睡过去的好友，Hank瞪大了眼睛试着晃了晃他的肩。  
迷迷糊糊地转醒，Charles看见的就是握着手机似乎刚在门外接完电话进来的Raven、神色焦急的Hank和表情略显僵硬的Erik：“...怎么...你们都在？”  
“你感觉还好吗？”对于自己的“实验”出了差错信以为真的Hank看上去反而是最需要被安慰的那一个。  
“挺好的啊，别紧张，我的朋友。”将耳后翘起的头发随意地拨散，Charles又露出了他标志性的微笑，“实验怎么样？成功了吗？”  
迅速综合各方面因素，判断Charles并未受到催眠的影响，Hank这才长长舒了口气：“很顺利，成功了。”  
“Really？！”听到好消息情不自禁地咧开嘴的Charles着实为好友感到高兴，“快说说怎么成功的？你从我这都挖掘到了些什么？”  
“......”正纠结于难以开口，Raven适时地插进话来，“Erik，生意出现问题了。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“出什么事了？”从诊疗室出来，Erik才开口询问和他并排的Raven。  
“Shaw在医院遇袭，”姑娘的金发随着疾走的步伐大幅度地摆动，“有三个保护的同事受伤。”  
“谁能在防卫这么严密的住院部里动手，伤到我们三个人不说，还能做到全身而退？”意识到问题的严重性，Erik也加快了步频，“更何况刚才我们和...”  
“没错，”Raven察觉到Erik不愿说出口的犹豫，抢过话头，“所以不是X。目击者称看到一个黑色长卷发、个子小巧的黑衣女性出现在现场。”  
迅速在脑海中勾勒出人物形象的Erik条件反射地就想到一个人：“Angle Salvadore？”【*】  
“对，”Raven点头对他的判断表示认同，“‘X’军团旗下有名的金星杀手。”

“X的得力手下。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你...为什么不亲自去刺杀Shaw？”缩在阴暗的角落，C鼓起勇气小心翼翼地向X发问。  
“没兴趣。”专心把玩着手枪的X头也不回。“咔嚓”一声上膛，清脆的声音回荡四周，“我现在有一个更有趣的猎物。”  
“...谁？”  
“Erik Lensherr.”举起手枪转身瞄准，子弹精准地擦过C的发梢打进他身后的墙面。

毛骨悚然的笑声回荡在空荡的空间里，全身颤抖的C背后紧捏到青筋暴起的拳却纹丝不动。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注【*】：Angle Salvadore，电影原型是第一站里叛变的天使（有翅膀会飞口吐岩浆痰的那个）


	10. § 9

“Erik Lensherr，26岁，毕业于牛津大学犯罪刑侦专业，隶属伦敦警察厅刑事犯罪调查部。大学期间开始警察任职的预备工作，毕业三年后破格升职，现为厅内最年轻的高级督察。”  
X坐在酒吧里，浏览手机上Beast——天才黑客，X的得力手下，同时也是一名银星杀手——刚发过来的资料，眼角的笑意越来越冷。  
“好能耐啊，Erik Lensherr，”X端起杯子灌了一口Scotch Whisky【注①】，无声地感叹，“为了接近Charles居然假扮成人格分裂，不赖啊。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

成功避开监控和警报器的Erik此时站在Charles的豪宅里却没有一点想要好好参观一番的念头。是什么驱使着他趁着Charles出门上班的空隙偷偷地潜入他的家，踱到地下室入口的Erik觉得自己分明就知道答案，之所以迟迟不肯前进，也许是担心自己的猜测被证实。  
深吸一口气，在职业责任和好奇心的作祟下，Erik终于还是决定进入那看似密不透风的地下室一探究竟。但真正使他下定决心的原因，是内心深处那叫嚣着的念头让Erik无法忽视——进去，也许看到的会证实你所猜想根本就是错的。  
试着在墙上摸索的Erik很快找到了被藏匿的指纹锁，还没来得及为该如何打开它发愁的Erik将手指无意识地触摸了上去。  
“滴。”看着缓缓移动的内嵌金属防盗门的墙壁，Erik表示他对于“好端端的它怎么就开了”这件事一无所知。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

感觉到口袋里的震动，X略显不悦地放下酒杯掏出手机。  
“我查到了，”看到邮件的署名“Beast”，X稍稍舒展了眉头，“一直给Erik Lensherr发秘密邮件的账号，用户名只有一个单词‘C’。至于排除各种干扰最后找到的原IP地址，是你的手机。换句话说，对方是一个就潜伏在你周围且和你一样善于抹除痕迹的高手。”  
“啪”，细小的碎裂声响起，却在瞬间被淹没于稍显嘈杂的酒吧内。X紧紧握着被他生生在屏幕上捏出一道裂痕的手机，手臂上青筋尽爆。  
“这混蛋...”忍不住骂出口，X倏地站起身就朝门外走。  
裂了屏的手机却再次震动，不得不停下脚步的X扬起手臂正准备把这烦人的物件砸碎在地上，却扫到了来电显示。  
“Beast？”着实惊异于只发邮件的人居然会直接打电话来，X难得犹豫片刻按下了接听键。  
“X，”对方的声音听起来夹杂着不可忽视的焦急，“有人闯进地下室了。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Erik看着电脑屏幕和眼前的资料，持着纸张的手不住地颤抖。  
从一开始就是个错误...我就不该走进这间地下室...不，最初就不该闯进Charles的房子...  
手一松，文件轻飘飘地落在杂乱的桌面上。Erik双手捂住了脸，深深地插进发间：“God...”  
不，你找到了证据，你应该把这些拿到警局，它们足够把X绳之以法...  
松开蹂躏头发的手指，Erik强迫自己冷静下来。他开始着手整理散乱的证据，那些X未来得及处理掉的、证明X是意大利黑手党五大家族之一Kolom Family的合作人——‘X’军团——的指挥官、且与家族的Underboss有直接联系的有力证据。【注②】

为了尽快找回理智而尽力集中注意力的Erik没注意到，在自己不知不觉中无声地进入宅子、正站在自己身后、靠着地下室大门、缓缓举起手枪对准自己的人。

“砰！”“砰！”  
几乎同时打响的两声枪响。  
Erik捂着自己中弹的肩膀，后退两步靠上冰冷潮湿的墙壁。  
“我开始对你刮目相看了。”X低头，面无表情地扫了眼自己胳膊上被子弹擦破的伤口。鲜血顺着手臂滑下，润湿了他的手掌，但他似乎根本不觉得痛，“那么晚才发现我，却能在短时间里做出最正确的判断并让身体迅速做出反应，避开致命伤的同时还有余力拔枪反击，Bravo.”  
“...你认识我？”看着眼前熟悉而又陌生的人，Erik憋了半天哑着嗓子挤出这么一句。  
“Erik, fucking, Lensherr.”X用没持枪的手插入发丝向后捋了捋他那深棕色的卷发，指间的鲜血蹭在发间反射出泛着红光的亮黑，空旷的地下室回荡着他话语间走了调的狂笑，笑得全身都在颤抖，漆黑的枪口却纹丝不动地对准Erik，“Magneto，万磁王，对吗？”  
“Charles...”  
“别他妈这么叫我！”像听到什么诅咒的咒语般，X脸上病态的笑瞬间被扭曲的震怒取代，“最后说一次，我不是Charles，别把我和那个没用的家伙相提并论！”情绪变换得让人捉摸不透的X很快又冷静了下来，“听清楚，我的名字是X，不过无所谓了，你大概也不会有记住的时间。”  
“Charles，我知道你听得见。”Erik捂着肩上被洞穿的伤口，失血过多让他眼前一阵阵发黑，“醒醒！Charles！夺回属于你的主导权！”  
“没用的，我才是这个身体的主人。”X看笑话似的欣赏猎物最后的表演，忽然间感到一阵眩晕。  
“你还要躲到什么时候！”感觉自己撑不了太久，表面上冷静的Erik其实心急如焚，“我认识的Charles可不是什么胆小鬼！”  
“闭嘴。”刺痛如电芒般闪过，X拽住自己卷曲的头发，狠狠地甩了甩头。疾步上前将枪口重重抵在顺着墙往下滑的Erik额前，开口威胁的声音却抖得不像话：“给我闭嘴！”

身侧和身后的门同时被推开，两个武装的人将手里的枪一同对准了他们。  
“X！”“Erik！”  
“嘭！”双响精准地重叠为一体。

“...Charles！！！”

软软地垂下指向准备射击Erik的Beast的手臂，从手中滑落的枪落在地上，枪口还冒着白烟。  
呆愣地看着面前那人被洞穿的胸口，被溅了满脸血点的Erik无暇顾及闯入侧门、此刻躺倒在地的陌生男人是死是活，不听使唤的身体本能地接住了倒向他的人。  
Erik这才看清正门口仍举着手枪的来人，Emma Frost，他记得她似乎是Shaw的同期，以前在照片上看到过。  
可Erik的视线根本没在Emma身上停留，他一顿一顿地低下头，动作僵硬得可笑：“Charles...”不知所措，要搁在以前用这词形容Erik，Raven大概会把她的后槽牙笑掉。可放在此刻的Erik身上，却恰当无比。  
怀里的人半瞌着眼，Erik试图用手去封住他胸口正汩汩往外冒的鲜血，却于事无补。  
半晌，面色惨白却依旧温和平静的人艰难地牵了牵嘴角，开口的声音轻得几乎听不见：  
“...都说学长被X盯上了...还不小心...点...”  
握住彻底失力而垂下的手腕，Erik看着怀里的人闭上的双眼，大脑一片空白。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【科普（来自百度百科）：英国警察  
> 伦敦地区的警务由伦敦警察厅和金融城警察局管理。此外，英还设4个特别警察局，分别为大不列颠交通警察、国防部警察、民用核能警察和苏格兰犯罪与毒品管制局。伦敦警察厅的人员在全英格兰和威尔士境内都有管辖权，而拥有自己的特警队的地区，如国防部及其他地区的地方警察部门，也包含在内。  
> 地方警察机构的最高层由警察局长、联席会议、财务机构组成一个相对制约的三角组织体系。内部机构主要为法务部、财务部、人力资源部（文职警察组成）和指挥部、行动部、刑事犯罪调查部及社区部等，最基层的为巡警、社区警察。正规警察、文职警察、社区警察各占三分之一左右。】
> 
> 【注①（来自百度百科）：Scotch Whisky -- 苏格兰威士忌  
> 原产苏格兰，用经过干燥，泥炭熏焙产生独特香味的大麦芽作酵造原料制成。其酿制经六道工序即：将大麦浸水发芽、烘干、粉碎麦芽、入槽加水糖化、入桶加入酵母发酵、蒸馏两次、陈酿、混合。  
> 苏格兰威士忌在使用的原料、蒸馏和陈年方式上各不相同可以分为四类：单麦芽威士忌（Single Malt）、纯麦芽威士忌（Pure Malt）、调和性威士忌（Blend）、谷物威士忌（Grain Whisky）。  
> 起码要在苏格兰贮存3年以上，15年～20年为最优质的成品酒，超过20年的质量会下降风格，色泽棕黄带红，清澈透亮，气味焦香，带有浓烈的烟味。】
> 
> 【注②（来自百度百科）：黑手党--家族  
> 家族的正式成员（意裔）  
> 老板（boss or Don）  
> 法律顾问、参谋（Consigliere）  
> 二老板（underboss）  
> 指挥官（Capo）  
> 士兵（Soldier）  
> 家族的非正式成员（非意裔）  
> 合伙人（Associate）  
> 每个家族根本上被一个“老板（boss）或者Don（西班牙语中对公爵或贵族的敬称、或称「阁下」者）”所控制，老板与家族的具体行动之间被亲信层层隔离。boss可以任命家族中的顾问（Consigliere）。因此，根据最新的说法，老板最接近并最信任的家族成员叫做Consigliere（意大利语中的“法律顾问”）。事实上，Consigliere类似于负责调解家族内部纠纷的“倾听官（Hearing Officer）”，也许同时还担任“二老板”的护卫、他的主要任务是将家族的一切具体行动‘合法化’。二老板（underboss）、通常也是被老板所任命的亲戚担任，他被视为掌管所有军团指挥官的『总指挥官』，他只听令于老板；若老板入狱或就医，他们就必须担任老板的代理人（代理的老板）。  
> 军团  
> 黑手党各家族内部还有为数众多的“军团（Regime）”，通常每个家族有4个～6个“军团（Regime）”，有些甚至可能更多约7个～9个、而每一“军团（Regime）” 由数量约20～30名的“士兵（Soldier）”所组成，用以执行具体行动。各军团均由一位“指挥官（尉官）”领导。指挥官亦被称为『一流的士兵』，他们被二老板提名，但最终选择权在老板手中。所以，指挥官直接对老板负责。每当老板做出一项决议，他决不会直接向负责执行的士兵传达命令，而是由一系列的军团（总）指挥官代之传递指示。如此，当下级成员被司法部门俘获，上级成员便可金蝉脱壳，免受法律制裁。】


	11. § 10

“小心！”瘦高的男孩眼疾手快地拉住滑倒男孩的手臂，避免他整个扑倒在地，“你没事吧？摔伤了吗？！”  
阳光下皮肤白得透亮的男孩抬起头，顺着声音的来源望过去——逆光下那双闪烁着斑斓色彩的灰绿色眸子，从此成为他生命中最美好的记忆。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

靠着床头，Erik手挂点滴坐在病床上，病房里的另一张床上躺着麻药未过仍处在昏迷中的Charles。  
“Emma Frost，”房间里的第三人冷着脸自我介绍，“Shaw派我盯着你。”  
“是‘保护’吧，”丝毫不怵眼前这位冷面女士，Erik朝她露出一个勉强的苦笑，“那家伙可是一直不愿彻底放手。”  
谎言被戳穿，Emma耸耸肩表示无所谓：“我看他做得很对。”  
Erik闻言眼皮一跳：“Charles没有想要伤害我。”  
“我说的也不是Charles。”Emma双手环胸，细眉轻挑。  
“......”Erik一时语塞，神色复杂地垂下眼帘。  
见他这幅样子，Emma在心里默默叹了口气，软下语气：“那么，接下来你想怎么办？”  
Erik蹙起眉头默不作声，半晌才重新抬起头，将再度坚定起来的目光与Emma交汇：“继续任务，Madam。”捕捉到Emma脸庞上瞬间闪过的神色，Erik的表情也恢复了以往的自信，“所以，请您...”  
“今天一切正常。”会意地打断Erik，Emma冷漠的脸上多出了一丝赞赏，“Madam就免了，叫我Emma就行。”

“嗯...”一声低喃，同时吸引了两个人的注意力。  
朝Erik点点头，Emma拉开病房门走了出去。  
注视着病床上的人睁开眼睛、聚焦视线、扭头、看见自己，Erik期间一直保持沉默。  
“...Erik？”蓝眼睛轻轻眯着，出声才发觉嗓音已哑得不像话。  
对方开口的瞬间Erik便分辨出现在正在和他对话的是谁：“Charles，感觉怎么样？”  
“...我们...这是在哪儿...？”Charles艰难地试图转动脖子四下张望。  
知道Charles的麻药大概还没完全散去，Erik并没有直接回答他的问题：“Charles，你有什么想要跟我说的吗？”  
被Erik突如其来的问题问懵了的Charles好一会儿才明白过来他所指为何，已明白自己身在何处的Charles不再乱动，他静静地看着Erik，对方也只是安静地等待他的回答。  
“...我承认，我知道自己有些不对劲...”放弃般地叹了口气，Charles无奈地坦白，“但那是遇见你之后的事。”

“所以你其实在两个月前刚搬进我家不久就发觉了，”Erik平静的面色下隐藏着震惊的情绪，他没想到Charles伪装得这么好，“但你既没有去咨询医生，也没有告诉我。”  
“我就是心理医生，”Charles扯出了一个勉强能称之为“笑”的表情，掩盖他的慌乱和不安，“作为一个心理医生，在发现自己有明显记忆缺失的时候第一个想到的绝不会是去寻求同事的帮助。”他顿了顿，不着痕迹地瞟了眼目不转睛地盯着他的Erik，“况且...你也对我撒了谎不是吗...在无法确认你的意图前我可不敢暴露自己...”  
将手掌抚上额头，Erik长叹口气：“那么，你做好知道真相的准备了么？”  
“嗯。”出人意料的，Charles完全没有任何犹豫地点了头。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Underboss，X和Beast失踪了。”  
死寂。  
“召集人手，目的地，伦...”嗡嗡的震动打断了老者的命令。

“Beast死了，伦敦警察干的。不准插手，伤养好了我要亲自动手。X”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你他妈居然杀了Beast...”拳头捏得咔咔作响，X红着眼睛冲向躺在地上的人，却在看清那人的惨白的脸时堪堪停下了挥起的拳头。  
“...喂，”他直起身，伸腿踹了踹那人的脊背，并未用力，“没死吭声。”  
喘气声瞬间大了不少，C满脸的虚汗和痛苦的表情意味着他刚经历了难以忍受的疼痛。  
“...他妈的活该。”居高临下地俯视两秒，X骂了一句扭头离去，背影透着一股不愿多看一眼的仓皇。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“学长...”Erik望着窗外的月亮，听着背后Charles平稳的呼吸，喃喃地重复。

 

TBC.


	12. § 11

“...Charles？”将所知的事实部分托出后，Erik看着临床沉默的Charles突然就有些慌乱。  
“我很好，Erik。”重伤未愈的Charles躺在床上，唇色依旧是失血后的泛白，而他望向Erik的眼神却多了一些以前没有的东西，“我只是在想...是什么原因导致了X的出现。而我...竟然一直没有察觉...”  
听到前半句汗毛都快竖起来的Erik，在Charles垂下眼帘后咬咬牙还是决定先瞒着他：“你不是说过，人格分裂与童年的痛苦经历密切相关吗？”吸引到Charles注意力的Erik在看到那双碧蓝色的眸子里透出的一丝希望时更加确定了自己的选择，“我想，这大概和你母亲的离去有很大的关系。”  
“Erik，你...”瞪大了眼睛，Charles不可置信地看着他。  
“很抱歉，Charles，”Erik满脸真诚的疚色，“可我是警察，调查你是我接近你之前就必须做好的事。”  
闭上双眼，Charles泄气地把仰起的脑袋摔进柔软的枕头，脸上的笑意带着认命和些许自嘲：“真是小看你了...”  
“我很抱歉。”Erik却并未怡然地把这当做Charles对他的原谅，而是再一次郑重地向他道歉。  
“我理解，Erik。”出人意料地，Charles回望向Erik的眼神里没有任何埋怨，“我都明白，这不是你的错。”末了他顿上一顿，眼角带上一丝调皮，“再说了，虽然不是我的本意，好歹X也替我揍回来了，不是吗？”  
哑然失笑，Erik看着Charles得逞的样子也忍不住笑着摇了摇头。  
真是拿你没办法。

“那么，你接下来准备怎么做？”成功地将气氛调解得轻松了不少，Charles也顺水推舟问到了重点。  
“已经到了这一步，我决定继续下去。”Erik也不再对Charles抱以任何防备，“但这一次，我会把你个人的态度放在首位。”  
Charles定定地望着Erik，后者坚毅的表情让他也下定了决心：“我会帮你。”  
一瞬间Erik以为自己听错了，他难以置信地开口：“Charles，你...”  
“不仅是为了你，”Charles的眼睛一眨不眨，“也是为了我自己。”选择性无视了Erik的目瞪口呆，Charles自顾自地说出他的计划，“我会尝试与X取得联系，这期间地下室就交给你了。”  
“Charles...除了谢谢和抱歉我真不知道...”  
“打住，Erik，”Charles扔过去一个瞪眼，“我说什么来着？”  
认输地举起双手，Erik笑着低下头做知错状：“朋友之间不需要这些。”

由于没有受到致命伤，Erik不久后就先Charles一步出了院，立即带伤回到Charles宅的地下室对X留下的资料进行系统整理分析。他迅速整理出了有关‘X’军团在伦敦涉及的近期地下交易记录，理出可观的军团关系网络，列出不少与军团有关联的组织与个人，甚至发现了‘X’军团与意大利黑手党五大家族之一Kolom Family的丝缕联系。他在第一时间将这些珍贵的秘密情报上报给仍处在恢复期的Shaw，后者对他的工作进展表示了极大的赞赏，同时表示会严加排查。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Underboss，情报说‘X’军团最近的运营受到了很大的干扰，”副手站在老者身后，语气严肃，“似乎...泄露出了不少内部消息。”  
老者将置于扶手上的双手十指交叉：“看来到了Juggernaut出场的时候了。”【注*】  
副手会意地点头，掏出终端开始编辑命令。  
“还有，密电那家伙，警告他行动千万小心，X是个相当棘手的对手，万一被反端了，我不会多管。”  
“是。”

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注*】：Juggernaut，红坦克，原著中原名Cain Marko，Charles的继兄。


	13. § 12

独自走在牛津的校园里，Erik有种恍如隔世的感觉——四年前这样穿梭在校园里的自己还只是个一心想进入伦敦警察局并闯出一番事业的学生，可再度踏入这片净土，却只是为了一个人。  
Erik的身份让他很容易就调出了Charles大学期间修过的所有课程的记录，全A的成绩单让他不禁感叹Charles的聪慧和努力，这样一来，Charles大二修完的犯罪心理学双学位的全班第一也不算什么了。  
在课堂记录上找到几个熟悉的名字，Erik以学长的身份联系了他们，嘘寒问暖的同时旁敲侧击地询问了有关Charles的情况，幸运的是Charles在学院里也是个名人（也难怪，Erik想，毕竟成绩和脸摆在那），课堂上也有部分人像冲着自己去上课一样是冲着Charles去的，因此在他们有参考价值的回忆中Erik总结出了一个共同点——Charles有个固定座位，离第一排正中间的自己约五排、呈45度角的位置——观测的最佳点。

大概是由于X的关系，即使受了如此严重的枪伤，Charles的身体依旧恢复得很快。这让他不禁开始默默感激X——原来从来不爱运动还嘴馋的自己身材却一直不错并不是因为体质的特殊性——同时他也会有些埋怨，埋怨X在他将掌握的所有治疗手段甚至是自我催眠都用到自己身上后，依旧没有一点动静。这让备受打击的Charles又陷回了他一直思考的问题——究竟是经历了什么，才让X如此不待见自己。  
陷入思维死循环的Charles没有注意到窗外闪过的暗红色身影，而当他意识到有人闯入病房时，那人魁梧的身躯离自己只有不到一米的距离。  
对应急事件几乎没有任何经验的Charles只能放空大脑眼睁睁地看着明显动机不纯的危险分子向自己的脖子伸出手，直到破门而入的两人将他击退都没能反应过来刚才发生了什么。他懵懵地将呆愣的视线移向挡在病床前的两人，黑色的制服和面罩让他无法确认二人的身份，但那头卷曲的红发和利落的金发以及二人胸前闪烁的金星都在他的脑海里留下了不可磨灭的印象。  
“Professor.”只听二人同时开口，Charles足足愣了三秒才条件反射地伸出手指向自己的鼻尖，几欲脱口而出的反问“我？”被一阵剧烈的头痛打断。

“Charles！”Erik几乎是吼着推开病房的门，入眼除了紧闭双眼捂住脑袋的Charles，还有窗外两道闪过的黑影。  
“Charles，Charles！你怎么了？！”来不及去细想那是谁，Erik首先奔到床边扶住Charles的双臂。  
深吸几口气，逐渐缓过来的Charles勉强出声：“...Erik？”  
“是我，Charles。”Erik连忙给他倒了杯温水送到嘴边，“抱歉让你遇到危险。”  
温顺地张嘴喝了几口，Charles对着Erik露出一个微笑：“可你还是及时赶到了不是吗？”

听完Charles的讲述，Erik沉默片刻表示不会再只留眼线在Charles身边，他就在病房里用手机的密线向Shaw汇报了最新情报，没过多久就收到回音：“据可靠线索，红发和金发黑衣人很可能分别是‘X’军团的高层、金星杀手——Phoenix和Havok.”【注①】  
Erik没做多少犹豫，他直接向Shaw提出扩大自己行动小组的要求：“除了现存的Mystique，请求加入曾与‘X’军团交过手的新成员：Azazel，Angle，Gambit，Riptide.”【注②】  
“同意。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注①】：Phoenix--凤凰，Havok--冲击波/蹂躏者
> 
> 【注②】：Mystique--魔形女，Azazel--红魔鬼，Angle--天使，Gambit--牌皇，Riptide--激流（就《叉汉子：初恋》里面那个手搓龙卷风的）


	14. § 13

“Erik，你确定他们不会在看到我的一瞬间就冲上来逮捕我？”Charles坐在病床上，抱着被子尝试把蜷成一小团的自己往里缩。  
“我是提前告诉了他们此行的目的，”Erik无奈地接收Charles向他投来的可怜巴巴的目光，“但就连我，都从来没有在任务中见过X的真面目。”见安慰效果并不明显，Erik轻轻叹了口气伸手揉了揉Charles有些乱翘的卷毛，“再说了，有我在呢，我可是他们的顶头上司。”

“为什么都不往前走了？”站在医院走廊里的Azazel偏过头问身边的队友。  
“我突然有点想去厕所。”Riptide一脸淡定，说的跟真的似的。  
“你们俩呢？”他又扭过头，换了个方向问另外两人。  
“Warren先停下来的，我只是为了保证队列的一致。”Remy把玩着手中的纸牌，下一秒它就飘到了地上。  
“我、我才没有停！我只是腿有点抽筋了。”金发的年轻警官声音有点抖，二头肌上的小翅膀纹身随着紧绷的肌肉变了变形状，“我一点都不紧张。”末了他补充。  
Azazel扶住额头默默叹了口气——这也不能怪他们，毕竟五米外的那扇门里正坐着一个连这里资历最深的他都闻风丧胆的人。

“叩叩。”清脆的敲门声响起。  
“请进。”Erik出声示意来人进来，顺便拍了拍Charles攥紧被角的手。  
门被人轻轻推开，发出“吱呀”一声轻响。  
然而五秒钟过去了，没人进来。  
“？”Erik脑门上冒出一个看不见的问号，Charles也疑惑地从柔软的被子里露出两只湛蓝的眼睛。  
“请问...Erik Lensherr队长在吗...？”一个比起刚才的问话底气明显不足许多的声音从门外响起。  
“Azazel，你们大可以进来说话。”Erik突然觉得有点心累。  
四个脑袋闻言巍巍地从门框处露出，四双眼睛齐齐聚集在房间里除Erik的唯一一人——Charles身上。  
“...嗨...”被他们的举动逗乐的Charles放下了不少戒心，探出脑袋伸手朝四人友好地打了个招呼。  
门外四人却条件反射地收回脑袋隐蔽做拔枪状，要不是Erik及时挡在Charles面前喊停，他们可能会把医院变成最新的枪战现场。

安抚下四人激动的情绪并让他们坐下，Erik落座回Charles身边，在心里感叹刚才可真是有惊无险...  
“很、很高兴见到你们...我是C、Charles Xavier...”揉成一团的被子被Erik强制性收走铺平盖在他腿上，Charles把怀里的蹂躏物换成了枕头。  
“见到你是我的荣幸，Xavier先生。”最沉稳的Azazel首先做出回应，同时在心里默默吐槽——有生之年能见到X本人还不被杀掉真的有够“荣幸”，“我是Azazel，这三位分别是Riptide，Gambit，Angel.”  
“代号？”Charles歪了歪头，来了兴趣，“叫我Charles就好。”  
“没错，”Remy接过话头，“当然你也可以叫我Remy.”  
“Warren.”小警官似乎也渐渐放下戒心，主动和Charles搭起了话，“我抗议，我要把代号改成Archangel【注*】，Angle真的好娘...再说了，这不是和Angle Salvadore重名了嘛！”  
话音刚落，刚刚见好的气氛瞬间又降到了冰点。  
“Angle Salvadore？”只有Charles还笑呵呵地接话，“那是谁啊？”  
四人相互交换眼神，然后一同望向一直没说话的Erik，后者朝他们点点头。  
“Xavier先...Charles，你对‘X’军团真的一点都不了解吗？”Azazel忽然严肃下来的语气震慑到了Charles。  
“...没错，”Charles低下头，语气颇有些泄气，“我猜Angle Salvadore大概就是成员之一吧？可是真的很抱歉，我实在一点都不...”  
“不，Charles.”Azazel打断他，Charles意外地抬起头，在他的眼中看到了刚才没有的信任，“其实这样的你使我们更加容易去相信。”  
Charles张大了眼睛：“可是我...”  
“当然，为了弥补你没有的这部分记忆，我有个提议。”Azazel把目光转向Erik，“队长，我申请让Banshee也加入小组。”  
察觉到了Charles不解的目光，Erik善解人意地向他解释：“Sean Cassidy，代号Banshee，现伦敦警视厅刑事犯罪调查部警员，原‘X’军团成员。”

————————————————————————————————————————

“教授在他们手里。”说话的是一个金发的年轻人。  
“由Magneto亲自看管。”红发的年轻人补充。  
“我们不能坐以待毙。”银色短发的年轻人把目光投向身边戴着墨镜的人，“更不能弃教授于不顾。”  
“只要教授保持Charles的人格，他就是安全的。”摸了摸墨镜架，这个疑似领队的年轻人下达了命令，“其他人按部就班做好本职，伦敦警察最近行动有些异常，严加防范。至于教授，我会成立一个营救小组，各位做好入选的准备。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注*】：原著里Angel被天启改造成Archangel 天使长


	15. § 14

“Cyclops，镭射眼，男，金发，标配墨镜。‘X’军团高层杀手小队队长，金星。组织能力、团队凝聚力强，是仅次于X的‘X’军团的另一位核心领导者。擅长爆破。”  
“Storm，暴风，女，白色短发。‘X’军团高层杀手小队副队长，金星。协作能力强，擅长掩护。”  
“Phoenix，凤凰，女，红色长发。‘X’军团高层杀手，金星。智囊型，作战分析能力强，擅长格斗。”  
“Havok，冲击波，男，金发。‘X’军团高层杀手，金星。杀伤力强，擅长爆破。”  
“Wolverine，金刚狼，男，棕发。‘X’军团高层杀手，金星。战斗指数高，擅长使用冷兵器。”  
“Quicksilver，快银，男，银发。‘X’军团高层杀手，金星。行动速度快，擅长格斗。”  
“Nightcrawler，夜行者，男，黑发挑染蓝色。‘X’军团高层杀手，金星。善于隐蔽，擅长格斗。”  
“Angle Salvadore，萨尔瓦多天使，女，黑色长发。‘X’军团高层杀手，金星。擅长格斗、枪械。”

Charles坐在病床上，看着墙上白板上的‘X’军团高层杀手基本信息和关系图目瞪口呆：“Wo...wow......”  
Azazel默不作声地瞟了他一眼，转过身在关系图的顶端添上最后几笔：“而他们，全部直接听令于唯一一个人——X——”画完那个叉，Azazel又转回来，将套上笔盖的记号笔指向Charles，“也就是你。”  
“可我不是他。”Charles义正词严地否认，“我们是完全不同的两个人，只不过共用同一个身体。”  
“这就是关键所在。”Azazel打了个响指，“‘X’军团的高层除了金刚狼资历深过X，其他整体呈年轻化，甚至快银和夜行者，据说他们还不到二十岁。这样的年龄特征意味着他们是由X一手提拔上来的，而事实证明这个小队的闻名时线也确实和‘X’军团的崛起相吻合。那么你认为，当这样的他们得知你在我们手里，即使你保持着Charles的人格，他们会怎么做？”  
“你想用我做饵，把他们掉上钩？！”Charles恍然大悟。  
“没错。”Azazel对Charles露出了一个赞许的笑容，“你站在我们这边，而他们绝不会冒然伤害你，这是我们最大的优势。要知道虽然我刚才介绍过他们每个人的专长，但那是相对来说。单论他们每个人对枪械和格斗的熟练度，都够我们喝上好大一壶的。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Azazel，红魔鬼，男，黑发。伦敦警视厅高级督察，隶属刑事犯罪调查部。善于隐蔽，力量过人，擅长格斗。”  
“Riptide，激流，男，深棕色发。伦敦警视厅督察，隶属刑事犯罪调查部。善于协作，擅长掩护。”  
“Gambit，牌皇，男，棕色卷发。伦敦警视厅特级警员，隶属刑事犯罪调查部。擅长爆破、格斗，善用金属棍棒。”  
“Angel，天使，男，金发。伦敦警视厅特级警员，隶属刑事犯罪调查部。速度和力量过人，擅长枪械。”  
“Banshee，海妖，真名Sean Cassidy，男，金色卷发。伦敦警视厅特级警员，隶属刑事犯罪调查部。情报专家，善用信息攻击。原军团成员。”  
“Mystique，魔形女，女，金色长发。伦敦警视厅特级警员，隶属刑事犯罪调查部。善于伪装，擅长易容、格斗。”  
“Magneto，万磁王，男，粽发。伦敦警视厅高级督察，隶属刑事犯罪调查部，此次特别行动小队队长。综合实力超强，曾多次与军团成员交手，经验丰富。上次教授暗杀Sebastian Shaw的行动失败，就是拜他所赐。目前与Charles以‘医患关系’的名义同居中...”说完最后一句，Jean瞟了瞟会议桌两旁扶额的众人，默默地坐了下来。

“怎么做？”Ororo不动声色地询问Scott的意见。  
“他们一定会将Charles作为诱饵引出我们再一网打尽。”Scott冷静地分析，“如果是Charles，那确实会比较棘手。”  
“但如果我们能制造一个契机，让教授掌控主权，”Scott习惯性地推了推墨镜，“那一切都会变得容易。”

TBC.


	16. 【番外】“Fuck.”“...Yes？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ATTENTION：此篇为《ill》不负责番外，与正文无关

“Charles，你想好了？！”Erik郑重其事地问最后一遍，“真的要做？！”  
“是的，Erik.”Charles也面色凝重，“今天对于我们可是个非常重要的日子，值得纪念。”  
“可万一...我是说万一...”Erik面露难色。  
“没有万一。”Charles决然地打断Erik，“相信我，Erik.”

摇曳的烛光下Erik和Charles动情地拥吻，口腔里混杂着身边餐桌上开封的上乘红酒味。酒精模糊了他们的视线，却放大了身体的感官。Charles平日里就水灵灵的蓝眼睛此刻在Erik眼中更显湿润动人，他不禁收紧了放在Charles腰间的手，轻轻施力就把人提离了地面。Erik抱着Charles三两步上到二楼走进卧室，雷厉风行又不失温柔地将他压倒在柔软的床垫间。  
一只手顺着脊椎滑到Charles的后颈处加深了这个绵长的吻，另一只手则不安分地解起了Charles衬衫的纽扣。可惜纽扣这种精致小物件的存在在情事中总是显得不近人情，没过多久，Charles衬衫上的纽扣就遂了它们命中注定的使命，在Erik的暴力摧残下调皮地四下蹦开。  
扯开Charles衬衫的Erik又一鼓作气解开了他的皮带，被褪去衣裤的Charles将身体毫无保留地展现在Erik面前：白皙的皮肤如牛奶般光滑，几乎不见体毛的身体简直不像是个成年人，小巧的骨架上覆着一层线条优美的肌肉，小腹的腹肌软硬刚好，手感极佳。Erik忘情地抚摸亲吻这具诱人的躯体，同时任由Charles为自己宽去衣裳。  
Charles自认骨子里是个稳重的人，虽然生性带着点活泼的属性，但他自诩良好的自控能力在情欲上头时也变成了笑谈。此刻的他动作鲁莽地拉扯着Erik的高领羊绒衫，无比懊恼这件该死的衣服为什么没有轻轻一扯就能崩飞的扣子。好不容易解决掉了上衣，Erik的皮带还好好地扣着——所以说他为什么没穿那件灰色的运动裤？好不容易扒下Erik全身最后一件遮蔽物，迫不及待弹出来的小Erik那硕大的尺寸让Charles实在忍不住咽了口口水，顺带着怀疑一番——待会儿自己真的吞得下这家伙吗？

用嘴帮Charles释放过一次，Erik在借助Charles的体液给他做好充分的扩张后，小心翼翼地将自己一点点送了进去。小穴的皱褶随着自己的进入被逐渐撑开，Charles的温润和紧致简直快要把Erik逼疯。他咬紧牙关忍住不要提前泄出来，却又在低下头看清Charles表情的一刹那功亏一篑——从未被开发过的地方第一次容纳下Erik如此可观的家伙，说不疼绝对是假的；但一直以来的渴望被Erik填满，那种伴随着疼痛的充盈更让Charles感到满足。此时的Charles双目紧闭，浓密卷翘的睫毛像蜂鸟翅膀一般急速地颤抖，发红的眼眶配上湿润的眼角有种被凌虐的美，被雪白的贝齿死死咬住的嘴唇越发红润，忍着不发出声音的表情让Erik残存的理智立刻被抛到九霄云外。  
二话不说，双手掐住Charles的腰，Erik突然发动猛烈的攻势。毫无准备的Charles猝不及防地呻吟出声，意识到自己刚做了什么，随即又迅速捂住嘴。然而Erik没有给Charles丝毫闭嘴的机会，他最大幅度地晃动自己精瘦的腰，技术性满分地临界抽插，回回无比精准地顶弄到Charles的敏感点。很快，Charles的双臂就失去了封住自己声音的力气，他全身软得像一滩水，一声大过一声的呻吟如潮水般延绵不绝，这声音于Erik毫无疑问是最佳的催情药，Erik在它的刺激下勤奋胜过打桩机。

正当Erik感觉体内的洪荒之力顺着脊椎升到头顶，即将冲破他的天灵盖冒出胜利的烟花时，身下的Charles却像是受不住这过分的刺激昏过去一样突然噤了声。Erik连忙急刹车，凭借过人的意志力将濒临的高潮硬生生暂停，他轻轻拍打Charles红扑扑的脸颊，声音极尽柔和：“Charles？Charles？！你还好吗？！”  
床上的Charles沉睡片刻，很快就动了动眼皮。  
“Charles？！你醒了！太好了，你没事就好，我还以为...”情不自禁地露出鲨鱼笑的Erik长舒一口气，在看清Charles重新睁开的眼睛后将诚挚的祈祷与感谢生涩地扼杀在喉咙里。

“Fuck.”垂下眼睑看了一眼二人交媾的下身，醒过来的那人面无表情地爆粗。  
“...Yes？”Erik的表情比哭还难看。  
“Erik Lensherr，我操你妈。”松开缠绕着Erik后腰的右腿，X曲腿朝着Erik面门就是狠狠一踹。  
然而Erik也不是吃素的，他反应极快地伸手握住了X的脚踝，将那只秀气的脚停在离自己鼻尖不过五厘米处。  
X见一击不成，双臂后屈撑起上身，抬起左腿欲勾住Erik的脖子，以便控制他的头部利于接下来的上肢攻击。  
可常年累积的实战经验让Erik同时做出惊人应对，他闪电般地出手，钳制住了X的左脚踝，而后双膝支撑，大腿发力，提高身体重心，再利用重力作用朝X压下去以限制他的行动。可他没想到的是，这一动作使得二人交合处贴合更近，体位的变化让小Erik在X体内前进了更深一步。

这下X原本还称得上“冷静”的表情终于碎得渣都不剩，他凭借非人的定力压下涌上来的生理性快感，双手抱住Erik后脑勺，用力往下拉的同时抬起头狠戾地撞上Erik的鼻梁。剧烈的疼痛让Erik眼前一黑，失去重心的他立刻被X翻身压至身下。可Erik毕竟是身手和毅力都不输X的存在，被夺走优势的同时他潜意识里并未放弃认输，他在被迫翻滚的过程中利用格斗技，使修长的双腿技术性地缠住了X的腰，双脚在他身后牢牢勾住，这一动作导致的结果就是——即使夺得了主导权，X依然保持着被Erik插入的状态。  
感受到人生耻辱之巅峰的X彻彻底底地炸了，他不再讲什么章法，爆发野蛮直接的力量将拥有射出的炮弹般爆发力的拳头毫无规律可言地发泄在Erik身上。主防的Erik也不甘示弱，拽过枕头挡在身体前阻挡X攻击的同时，也找准机会将十成力的拳头送到X身上——顾及Charles的身体？拜托，这可是人命关天的时候，放水就是找死OK？！

两个人就这么胡乱地对打，似乎往对方身上多添一块淤青就离所谓的胜利更进一步。Erik始终没有放松双腿对X腰部的夹击，这也就造成现在即使他早已萎掉，却依然还埋在X身体里的现状。  
就当Erik察觉到落在自己身上的拳头越来越轻，猜测X可能体力不济时，对方却突然提膝抵上自己小腹，用完全不同于绵软拳头的力量分离了在他身后勾住的双脚。成功摆脱Erik控制的X毫不犹豫地将小Erik抽离自己的身体，同时将懵逼中的Erik翻转过去，施重于Erik后腰使其无法顺利翻身反抗：“Erik Lensherr，老子现在要反操你。”  
这句话犹如一阵晴天霹雳于Erik脑中炸裂，恐惧让他剧烈地挣扎，慌乱却让他的挣扎毫无用处。X摁住Erik，卯足一口劲准备在没有任何前戏和保护措施的情况下一插到底。

Erik就在床上不要命地扑腾着，直到身后安静的时间有些过于长了才发觉有些不对劲。他停下徒劳的反抗，颤颤巍巍地扭过头。  
身后的人表情不再凶狠，却又不似Charles那般热烈动情，他只是嘴角带笑默默地看着Erik的背影，眼里满是盛不下的温柔。  
“C......？”Erik翻身坐起来，有些无措地用枕头盖住自己。  
“学长。”C微微低下头，表情有些羞赧。  
“你、你怎么...”Erik觉得大脑有些不够用。  
C没有回答。  
“难道...刚才是你...”突然明白什么的Erik看着C的眼神有些难以置信。  
“...嗯。”C犹豫片刻没有否认，“我不会让他那么做。”  
Erik怔怔地看着他，忽然就放柔了声线：“谢谢。”说罢伸手摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋。  
像受惊的兔子般缩了缩脖子，C仰起脸睁大了看向Erik的眼睛：“学长...”  
“谢谢你，为我做的一切。”不再多言，Erik将C揽进怀里。  
“谢谢，Erik学长...”闭上视线模糊的双眼，C试探地回抱Erik，动作轻柔地像对待最珍视的宝贝。

时间过去了太久，久到肩膀发酸的Erik几乎要保持着拥抱的姿势睡着。察觉到怀里的人动了动，Erik控制不住嘴角的笑意悠悠开口：“你终于舍得回来啦，Charl...”拉开与怀里人的距离，Erik在对上那双蓝得发黑的眸子时第二次尝到了如屎在喉的感觉。  
“Erik fucking Lensherr，”X第一次对Erik露出了一个（死亡之）笑，“去死吧。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

后记：

“同居纪念日？”被Charles拉到角落里听他抱怨的C歪着脑袋重复。  
“对呀，纪念我和Erik同居一周年！”Charles气得跳脚，却又顾忌着某人不敢太大声，“都怪X...”  
“你闭嘴。”听力满分的X在远处冷冷地命令，“这么说今天还是我和该死的Erik Lensherr打照面一周年，就应该像一年前那样再把他揍一顿。”

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【其实在X菊苣第一次醒来时，我私心他的心理活动是这样的：我操Erik Lensherr你居然敢睡我家查查？！你他妈骗走我家CC的心老子还没找你算账，居然还他妈搞到爸爸我头上来了？！你有种过来，老子保证打不死你。XD】


	17. § 15

“我是Azazel，西面正常。”  
“我是Riptide，东面正常。”  
“Gambit，走廊正常。”  
“Angel，对面建筑暂时没有发现异常...话说你们真的不考虑Archangel？”  
“集中注意力。”第一个声音再度在耳麦中响起，“再说，不是你自报的家门？”

伤口基本痊愈的Charles穿着病号服略显焦躁地在病房里踱来踱去，Erik则带着无线电安静地坐在一旁，视线一刻不离Charles。  
“Erik，”Charles看向Erik，却没有停下来，“我总有种不好的预感。”  
Erik面色沉静如水：“Charles，你看不到不代表我们不在。放心，你不会有危险的。”  
“我不是指这个...”Charles终于肯停下脚步，在Erik面前站定几秒，面色纠结地组织了一会儿语言，又放弃地走到阳台上。  
“注意，Charles上阳台了。”Erik按紧耳麦，起身跟上去站定在阳台旁的死角处。  
“收到。”通过无线电传来的Warren的声音有些失真，“我在确认对面的安全...虽说他们不会把Charles怎么样...Shit！”

几乎是在同一时间，Erik听见了Warren的枪响，并看见软倒在地的Charles。有那么一瞬间，Erik的大脑是空白的，他没料到‘X’军团居然真的会对Charles动手。晃神过后，Erik一个箭步冲上去，护住Charles的同时拔出手枪回击对方的狙击手。  
Warren的枪声似乎是一个信号，拉开一场小型枪战的信号。一时间，枪声从几处传来，Erik从枪响的方位判断小组成员几乎都陷入了交战。快而准地连放几枪，Erik伏下身，确认身体停止抖动的Charles所中的电弹已经失效，当即拔下粘在他脖颈上的电弹并试图稳定情绪明显处于波动状态的Charles：“看着我Charles，我是Erik.”说着他腾出手，不轻不重地拍打几下Charles的脸颊。  
紧闭双眼的Charles似乎在听见声音后清醒了一些，他微睁双眼，却被持续袭来的头痛模糊了视野的轮廓：“E...Erik？...”  
“是我，Charles，我在这里。”Erik低沉的应答让Charles安了心，他刚准备朝Erik露出一个勉强的微笑，却蓦地感受到几滴温热的水珠溅上脸颊。下意识伸手蹭了蹭，Charles的瞳孔因手指上的几抹鲜血而放大。  
Scott的子弹原本应该精准地射穿Erik的大脑，然而在那道闪过的白色身影的枪法干扰下他还是擦破了Erik的侧颈。旋转飞过的子弹夹带着Erik的血液从Charles面前划过，也将Charles眼中的Erik变得无比清晰。他愣了愣，接住Erik后一个干净利落的手刀放倒了他。

双臂交叉朝对面示意，在Ororo等人的掩护下，借助病号服和医院走道内混乱的人群，“Charles”很快摆脱了Erik小队的控制，顺利坐进“教授营救小组”的接应车。Pietro飙着车拉上所有成员，一溜烟就开回了军团基地。  
最先下车的Jean一把揪住最后下来的“Charles”的衣领，用力把人甩上坚硬的墙壁：“你不是教授，你是谁。”  
众人原本震惊的表情在看清“Charles”的眼神后也沉了下去，Kurt和Pietro甚至握住了腰间的手枪。  
“我不是X，”被Jean扼住脖子的人面色沉静如水，“我叫C。”

 

TBC.


	18. § 16

“...C？”一向以X为榜样面不改色的Jean此番也难得失语。  
“X并不是Charles的唯一一个人格。”即便被揪着衣领，C看上去依旧沉着冷静，一瞬间似乎能看出X的影子。  
“教授不是人格，”Jean重新攥紧了C的衣领，目光如刀，“他是一个完整的人！”  
“有道理，”C坦然地接受她透着凶狠的目光，没有一点退缩，“那么可否请你不要如此粗鲁地对待我——这么一个活生生的人。”

“说吧，你交换情报的条件。”Scott摆着一副领队的架势落座C的正对面，天知道此刻他的心里有几个支棱着独门兵器金属爪的Logan在暴走——虽然知道对面那人不是教授，但那张脸、那自带的气场——这简直就是作弊！  
“只有一个，”C淡淡地望着Scott，后者无比庆幸自己此刻戴着墨镜，“不能动Magneto。”  
“为什么？你和Magneto什么关系？”Pietro嘴和人一样快。  
“教授不会同意的。”Scott皱着眉，即便隔着墨镜，C也能感受到他紧盯自己的视线。  
“他会的，”C反驳得胸有成竹，“因为他会亲自收拾Magneto。试问，如果有人抢在X前面对Magneto动手，会有什么下场？”  
“...你赢了。”Scott考虑片刻妥了协，“我们答应不动Magneto。那么，你所说的重要情报是什么？”

在C将从Charles处得到的Erik小队对‘X’军团高层情报的分析完整地复述一遍后，整个会议室陷入了前所未有的死寂。  
“现在什么情况？”按捺不住的Pietro靠向旁边的Kurt悄悄问道。  
“我也不是很清楚...不过看大家的表情似乎有什么很不好的事情？”小家伙悄声回答，黑色刘海里的蓝色发丝随着他说话的频率一晃一晃。  
“你说这些想表明什么？”Scott沉默许久后质问对面一直看着他的C。  
“明知故问。”C扫视一圈，最终还是把目光落在队长身上。  
“这不可能，”Scott立刻反驳，“详细到这个份上的情报只有我们内部才有，但我们之中不可能混入警察的卧底。”  
“这就不是我要关心的了。”C磕了磕眼皮，看上去突然有些疲惫，“我已经遵守承诺告诉你们我知道的一切，希望你们也能信守诺言...”  
“喂...”一旁的Jean忍不住伸手晃了晃趴在桌子上睡过去的C，后者沉睡片刻抬起头睁开了眼睛。  
一瞬间会议室内的人全体起立：“Professor.”

“情况就是这样。”Scott将发生的一切一字不落地转述给X，后者沉默了很久，在气氛完全僵硬前下令，“所有人，暂时停止对Magneto小队的暗杀。伦敦警察厅最近小动作不少，你们小心应对，信息泄露的事情我亲自查。”说完便起身离去，留下众人面面相觑。  
“教授居然真的让我们放弃暗杀...”Alex望着门的方向震惊地喃喃，“难不成真想一个人干掉Erik Lensherr？”  
“我倒觉得不是这个原因，”Ororo双臂于胸前交叉，抬眼看着众人刻意压低了声音，“还记得上次教授亲自暗杀Sebastian Shaw的行动吗？”  
“怎么了？”Alex点点头表示有印象。  
“你们觉得，以教授的枪法，即便半路冲出个Erik捣乱，他会失手吗？”Ororo一针见血。  
“难道...不会吧...”Alex瞪大了眼睛，不可置信。  
“他完全有能力把两个人都杀掉，”Jean与Ororo对视，后者朝她肯定地点了点头，“但是他没有。”

————————————————————————————————————————

独自坐在私人的办公室里，X双手交叉架着下巴，盯着虚无的空气在脑海里将所有的线索联系起来——警察厅的动作，红衣人，Erik小队的情报...冥冥中他感到有一股不可见的势力在逼近‘X’军团。不同于警察厅行动的光明磊落，这股势力蛰伏于暗中，以隐形的形态、用未知的手段逐渐接近军团，接近自己。  
渐渐地，一个苍老的人影浮现脑海。

————————————————————————————————————————

只是擦破了皮，并未伤及主动脉的Erik在医院简单包扎了一下，安顿好多少都受了点轻伤的队员后便离开。他朝着Charles宅的方向疾步走去，拼命按捺下想要直接杀进‘X’军团带出Charles的冲动，虽然他根本还不知道军团的秘密基地所在何处。从枪战事件至今，Erik一直在刻意回避“Charles”打晕自己的事实，他知道那不是Charles，但他也能察觉得到那也不是X，那么所剩的答案就只有一个，而此刻的Erik正迫切地走在寻找原因的路上。  
感觉到口袋里手机的震动，Erik忍住涌上来的烦躁打开邮件界面：

“和我联手，毁灭‘X’军团。”

 

TBC.


	19. § 17

比约定的时间提前半小时到达，Erik坐在街角咖啡馆那熟悉的位置上时还有些恍惚。回想起X的子弹擦过头皮激起的一层鸡皮疙瘩，Erik无奈地笑了笑，低头抿了口美式咖啡。  
“你果然是个谨慎的人，Magneto.”身后突然响起的声音让Erik全身的肌肉在瞬间紧绷。  
“红坦克，Juggernaut？”Erik挺直了腰板，“你什么时候进来的？”  
“别紧张，督查。”Juggernaut声音听起来有些闷，Erik推断他应该戴有口罩或围巾，“你没有捕捉到我的身影，是因为我比你到得更早。”  
“足够专业。”Erik不得不承认，“那么，可以开始了吗？”

二人保持着背对的姿势，分别用报刊和咖啡作掩护，精炼地交换了各自的意图。  
“结论就是，我们都想毁掉‘X’军团，无关其成员性命，只是想打击这个社会毒瘤。”Juggernaut简单直接地总结。  
“社会毒瘤？”Erik重复的语气里带了丝调侃，“黑手党成员也会用这个词形容自己？”  
背后传来的气息明显有些变化，Erik甚至能想象到对方蹙起眉的样子：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“得了吧，”Erik翻了页报纸，哗哗的纸声掩盖了轻声的调笑，“哪个良好市民整天闲着没事儿琢磨灭掉伦敦地下最大的黑势力？你到底想干什么我暂时不管，就像你说的，我们现在有一致的目标，你来找我就意味着你也需要我的力量。既然如此我们不如交换各自已经掌握的信息，情报共享总是一个提升行动成功率和增进合作双方信任度的最好方法。”  
身后的人沉默片刻，重新开口时声音已带上和刚才明显不同的认真：“好，你先请吧。”  
眼看事情朝着计划发展，Erik清清嗓子采用三分真七分假的惯用手段道出了他所知的事实，无论是有关军团成员还是自己的小组。

安静听完全部的Juggernaut在Erik话音落下后发出了会面后第一个哼笑：“明明是提议的人，却如此不诚心。”  
“什么意思？”Erik没能得意太久。  
Juggernaut接下来的话让Erik彻底没了轻松感，他没想到会有一天从一个完全陌生的人口中听到警察厅和‘X’军团各自最机密的信息。  
“我的情报有误吗，督查？”才过去几分钟，得意的人就换成了Juggernaut。  
“你...”Erik忽然间意识到一个他从未想过的问题——联想到Charles家地下室的零星资料，他完全能够推测出X是一个警惕性何等之高的人，警察厅不可能在这样的人身边插入卧底；而Juggernaut所掌握情报的精确性，却表明他不仅在军团内，而且在警察厅内也有高级的情报来源。那么就只剩下一种可能——伦敦警察厅内部混入了与黑手党有染的人，并且此人对‘X’军团图谋不轨。以此人掌控信息的保密级别来看，很可能同时在黑手党和警察厅内拥有较高职位。那么一旦此人决意对‘X’军团动手，攻击的重点对象一定是X，也就是Charles。

在Erik细细分析、Juggernaut耐心等待的过程中，谁也没注意到咖啡厅被推开的大门。  
待对面的人落座后，Erik才后知后觉地抬起头：“不好意思，这里有人...”  
来人虽然与Erik拼桌，视线却穿过他紧盯他身后那人：“那老家伙派你来的吧。”  
在听到来人的第一个字时，Juggernaut的脑神经就开始调动身体执行“逃跑”的命令；而在最后一个字结束后，X如离膛的子弹般迅速弹起，连带着Erik将Juggernaut一齐扑倒在地。  
随着三人撞上地面而来的是身旁落地窗碎裂的声响，Erik和X在人们还未来得及惊叫逃窜之前默契而一致地完成了拔枪、抬臂、射击的动作，连准头都惊人地相似。  
望了眼不远处横尸街头的Angel Salvadore，又将视线收回到X抓着的Juggernaut身上，Erik和X交换眼神，破天荒头一次统一意见，抓起Juggernaut的衣领就撤。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【热烈祝贺老万和X菊苣达成“见面第一次没有掐架”成就】


	20. § 18

Erik和X一言不发却默契十足地将Juggernaut带回了Charles宅的地下室，待Erik掏出腰间佩戴的手铐将Juggernaut铐上墙的水管，X才松开他制住Juggernaut衣领的手。  
“你自己来还是我动手。”后退两步分别坐上距离两米远的桌角和椅子，X忽视Erik闻声投来的斜眼，全部视线都盯在Juggernaut脸上。  
作为一个聪明人，Juggernaut没怎么纠结就识时务地解下了脖子上罩住大半张脸的围巾。

有那么一瞬间Erik确以为时间静止了，他的视线在X和Juggernaut间移来移去，可二人就像被制止住了动作般直直盯着对方没有其余行动。细细来看，Erik甚至在X脸上发现了一丝名为“震惊”的情绪，虽然他很快否决了这个荒谬的想法。  
终于，Juggernaut首先打破了这诡异的沉默：“多年不见，你还是老样子。”

Erik时不时会暗自庆幸自己在实战中磨练出的判断力和条件反射能力，这种情绪在每一次他成功截杀住X时都尤为强烈。比如此刻，他几乎在X身形开始晃动时就调动肌肉，身体在大脑下达命令前行动，愣是在Juggernaut鼻尖前生生拦下了X的铁拳。

X的攻击目标转移得毫无预兆，前一秒还挥向Juggernaut的拳头下一秒就九十度转弯揍向Erik，后者一边借助腰力上半身向后侧闪躲过这招，一边自我吐槽干吗手痒给自己揽事儿。  
眼看着一场绝世厮杀就要拉开序幕，罪魁祸首再次良心地开口：“你还真是记仇，就这么不满他当年袖手旁观？”  
一句莫名其妙的话止战效果出奇地立竿见影，X的鞭腿僵硬地停在半空中，Erik的注意力也完全被引走：“你说什么？”  
“Erik Lensherr，还记得我吗？”Juggernaut第一次正视Erik，后者突然对此人产生了一股奇异的熟悉感。  
“已经十四年过去，想来你也不记得。”Juggernaut耸耸肩，一脸意料之中，“正式自我介绍，我是Juggernaut，真名Cain Marko，”将Erik由疑惑转变为惊愕的表情变化尽收眼底，Juggernaut得逞地勾起嘴角，“Charles的哥哥。”

Erik终于知道刚才的熟悉感来源于何，早前回到Marko旧宅对Charles的过去进行秘密调查时曾搜集到过Cain的资料，虽然只是大学期间的照片，和现在的Cain差别很大，但五官的框架、整个人的气质还在，对上正脸时就与Erik的记忆产生共鸣。  
但Erik此时的注意力显然更多地放在另一个问题上：“十四年？我们以前见过面？还有记仇、袖手旁观，是什么意思？”  
Cain故作讶异地看看Erik又看看X，在幽静的地下室爆发出一阵放肆的笑声：“你当真全都忘了？！Charles，看看你，在意十四年的事人家却根本不记得！”  
Erik上前两步拎起Cain的衣领，语气冷静却止不住透着些颤抖：“回答我。”  
Cain张开嘴正欲往下说，X突然窜过来横在两人中间，背对着Cain狠狠推了Erik一把，后者趔趄两步差点摔倒。回过头借着极近的距离，X冷声威胁Cain，眼底含霜：“给我闭嘴。”  
站稳的Erik不死心，不依不饶地凑上前来欲拉开X向Cain问个究竟，被突然爆发的X双手攥紧胸前的衬衫提得脚跟离地：“你是不是想害死我！”

从未见过X如此不冷静的模样，Erik霎时有些失语。然而X的激动却喊醒了他，被上头的情绪影响到的冷静的判断力重新找了回来。他近距离地看着X的眼睛，那蓝到清透的虹膜和根根分明的卷翘睫毛让他突然意识到X所说的“我”不是指他而是Charles；而联想Cain的一系列行动言语，Erik这才后知后觉地明白他并不知道X存在的事实。  
那么这意味着什么？Erik不自主地将犹疑的目光投向X，后者似乎完全读懂了他的眼神后依旧没有丝毫波动的视线证实了Erik的猜测——Cain早在十四年前就已经见过X了。

明白X的意图后Erik选择了沉默，他松开掐住X双肩的手，默默地退到椅子前坐下。  
X深吸一口气，手指插入头发习惯性地向后捋了捋：“说吧，是不是那老混蛋派你来的。”  
Cain冷哼：“你心里都清楚，何必再问。”  
X没说话，算是默认。  
“看来我接下来要在这地下室与水管作伴了。”Cain自嘲地笑，满不在乎地找了一个更舒服的姿势，“记得每天送饭啊，别让我不声不响地死在这了，那对你没好处。”  
“不。”两个声音同时响起，X与抬起头来的Erik对视一眼，漠然扭头，“反正你根本算不上是个威胁，失踪了老混蛋会派更多麻烦的人来。”说罢他举枪打断了锁住Cain的手铐链，“滚。”  
Cain没有动作，在原地定定地看着X。约十秒过后，他重新围上了围巾，头也不回地离去。

这一走，空旷的地下室就只剩下Erik和X二人。

 

TBC.


	21. § 19

无视Erik追问的眼神，X在Cain离开后就准备随之离开，Erik迈开长腿几步追上前挡在地下室大敞的门口。  
“滚开，我还有事要查，没时间跟你耗。”X不耐烦地皱起眉头，嫌恶之情溢于言表。  
“Angle Salvadore和警察厅的人有染。”Erik一语中的。  
“什么？！”X回头，眼里隐藏不住的波动情绪让Erik在他身上找到越来越多与Charles的共鸣，“你把话说清楚。”  
“可以，”Erik耸肩，理所应当的表情让X忍不住想揍，“你先替Cain回答我的问题。”  
X冷哼一声，后退半步：“我凭什么相信你。”  
Erik惟妙惟肖地学着他一向示人的不屑神情：“少自作动情，我做的一切都是为了Charles，与你无关。”  
一句反驳后，X倒是少见地沉默，这下轮到Erik不适应了。  
“如果你真是为他好，就更不该多问。”X在Erik尴尬症快要爆发时冷不丁来了句。  
联想到什么的Erik也收起了那些多余的情绪：“我知道，Mark对Charles做的那些。”话到一半他顿了顿，修改其中的不妥，“是对你，做的那些。”Erik做梦都不曾想到自己看着X的眼神竟会含着一丝柔软，“是你吧，承担了Charles所有的痛苦。”  
X移开视线，表情恢复淡漠，但Erik分明清晰地看到他攥紧的拳头和绷起的咬肌：“关你屁事。”  
“Cain不知道你的存在，不代表他背后的人不知道。”Erik冷静耐心地分析，“你要找出叛徒的后台，铲除军团的威胁；我要揪出警察厅内部的败类，同时保护Charles的安全，先不谈将来如何，至少我们眼前的目标一致。既然Cain找到我，证明我对他来说是有用的，与这样的我联手，想必对你来说总比孤军奋战更有益。那么为了更好地应对Cain背后的黑手，我需要掌握比他更多的信息，首当其冲就是关于你。”  
X听完很久没有表态，但Erik坚信自己已经阐述出足够动摇他的理由。  
果不其然，权衡许久的X最终选择了妥协：“好，我告诉你。”

 

“Mark！我的老朋友！好久不见，近来可好？”Mr. Lensherr在院门被打开的一刻笑容满面地朝别墅的主人扬起双臂。  
“欢迎！Jakob！我的朋友！”此番会面的发起者，Mr. Marko回以有力的拥抱对到访的友人表示最诚挚的欢迎，“Cain！快出来，迎接客人！”  
穿着小西装的粽发小少爷欢快地跑出来：“日安！Mr. Lensherr，Mrs. Lensherr！”最后，他把目光定格在夫妇身后的男孩身上，大气友好地伸出手，“很高兴见到你！我是Cain Marko！”  
“Erik Lensherr.”瘦高的小少爷板着脸生硬地伸出手回握，“见到你是我的荣幸。”

“这装修品味正合我意。”Mr. Lensherr携妻子随着屋子的主人参观这座初次拜访的豪宅。  
“得了吧，我还不知道钢铁大亨的品味，那可是我们这些人望尘莫及的。”Mr. Marko玩笑地打着哈哈。  
“你可以叫我Cain，我可以称呼你为Erik吗？”Cain跟在大人身后，小声地试图与身边这个同龄人交谈。  
Erik没搭话，只是淡淡地点点头。  
“我的房间里收藏了很多厉害的模型呢！你想去看看吗？”家里难得有小伙伴做客，Cain显得十分热情。  
Erik摇摇头，突然眼前一亮，跟上父母的身影跑进Mr. Marko的书房：“Marko先生也喜欢福尔摩斯吗？！”  
“哦？Erik看起来是个老手呢！”Marko惊讶地摸了摸小家伙的脑袋，“没错，我很喜欢柯南•道尔的推理，以及他笔下的这个人物。”  
Erik站在巨大的落地书柜前张着小嘴抬头往上看：“我也是！我以后也想做一个破案像他一样厉害的警察！”  
“年轻人，志向远大。”Mr. Marko看向老友及其妻，毫不掩饰眼中的赞赏，“为了激励你实现理想，我决定将这本珍藏多年的绝版《福尔摩斯探案集》赠予你。”  
“天呐...不，Marko先生，这太贵重了，我不能...”被从天而降的厚礼砸懵的Erik结结巴巴地找着合适的措辞。  
“收下吧，Erik.”Mr. Marko将厚厚的书塞进他的手里，双手慈爱地按住Erik尚显单薄的肩膀，“希望你早日成为一名出色的警官。”

“哼！Erik Lensherr！有什么了不起！”瞄着一楼沙发上宝贝地抱着书小心翼翼地翻看的Erik，Cain不满地嘟囔几句赌气似的上了楼，“一个二个都那么讨父亲喜欢，唯独不喜欢我！”  
忙着抱怨的Cain没看见推开卧室门出来的小小身影，一不留神和对方撞了个满怀。  
“嘶...”揉了揉被撞痛的胸口，Cain皱着脸看向面前坐在地上的小家伙，“Charles！你没长眼睛啊！”  
身着睡衣的瘦小家伙显然是准备去盥洗室，他腆着一张苍白的小脸手脚并用从地上爬起：“对不起，撞疼了你...”  
“我有没有说过你跟我说话要放尊重点？”Cain拎着Charles的睡衣把他按在在门框上，悬殊的力量差让Charles被迫踮起脚尖，“虽然很不想承认，但我可是你哥，你你你的算什么？”  
被攥着衣领的Charles憋红了脸，Cain和以往一样，再次察觉到了Charles眼神的变化：“真应该让父亲看看你这副样子，看看他宝贝的Charles这凶狠的表情。”被制住的小家伙双手抓住Cain的右手腕，刚刚准备发力，却冷不丁瞥到楼梯上的Erik。三人就在这诡异的气氛中相视。

Erik本想上楼寻找盥洗室，却撞见Cain和某个阴影里的家伙剑拔弩张，但满脑子推理的他并不关心这房子里还住着谁，于是他就像没看见似的径直走了过去。  
被打断的Cain带着Erik对他的再度无视憋屈地回头，却发现Charles的眼神又变回了原来的样子。顿时失了兴趣的他松开手中的猎物，将Charles扔在地上朝Erik的反方向离开。

“对了，Marko，你家还有个小家伙呢？”参观完毕的Mrs. Lensherr在坐下后突然想起来这么一茬。  
“哦，Charles啊，他这两天身体有些不舒服，在楼上休息。”成功将Mrs. Lensherr的注意力从好奇转移到担忧的Mr. Marko暗自舒了口气。  
“那明天的远足他会一起参加吗？”Mrs. Lensherr表示很想看看Marko家的次子，“一定和Cain一样是个乖巧懂事的小家伙。”她这么猜测。  
“会的，我可不能把他一个人留在家里。”Mrs. Marko摊了摊手，传神的表情逗得女士掩住口鼻一阵轻笑。

 

TBC.


	22. § 20

第二天清晨，两家人按约定早早起床为久违的远足做准备。生活作息良好的Erik换上利于徒步的行头后，便坐在客厅的沙发上小心翼翼地将Mr. Marko赠予他的《福尔摩斯探案集》装进背包。  
“早上好，Mr. Lensherr，Mrs. Lensherr.”不想输给Erik的Cain也破天荒地起了个大早，状似礼貌地向客人们致以新一天的问候，“早上好，Erik！即使远足也要带着你心爱的书吗？”  
Erik并不在意那话语间被刻意隐藏的讽刺，他只是淡淡地点头，算是回了礼。  
而男主人Mr. Marko也恰时地牵着一个小小的身影缓缓下楼：“不好意思各位，让你们久等了。容我向大家介绍，这是我的小儿子，Charles.”

整只手被圈在Mr. Marko手心里的Charles抬起了脑袋，蓝色丝绒帽将他微卷的粽发压得有些低，却衬托出格外湛蓝的双眼；红色的围巾显得他皮肤更白，托起圆嘟嘟的小脸；整个人被厚厚的棉袄包裹着，看上去就像个大号瓷娃娃。  
“日安，Mr. Lensherr，Mrs. Lensherr.”软糯的声线也快要甜出蜜来，“以及Erik哥哥。”  
“Oh my god！”Mrs. Lensherr第一个迎了上去，她热情地蹲在Charles面前与他互相行贴面礼，“你真是太可爱了，Charles！”  
随后而来的Mr. Lensherr在近距离观察一番后与夫人做出了统一评价。  
“可能是天气太冷，Charles最近染上了风寒，昨天还在低烧这不才刚好。”Mr. Marko爱不释手地摸了摸爱子的头顶，“所以Erik，我可以把他拜托给你吗？”  
站在父母身旁的Erik冷不丁被点名后一惊，他的眼睛从黏上这新来的小家伙后就没挪开过。谁来告诉我这家伙究竟是不是天使？Erik这么想着，不自觉地走到Charles面前，如果不是Mr. Marko打断他，也许他不受控制的手会捏上Charles稍显苍白的脸颊。  
“我的荣幸，Mr. Marko.”比Charles高出整整一个头的Erik顺水推舟，从Mr. Marko手中接过Charles握成拳的小手。

雪后的郊外美不胜收，大人们一边缓缓行走一边回忆过去的种种趣事，Cain也在厚厚的积雪中暴露好玩的天性，而Erik则牵着Charles，不远不近地跟在后面。  
“真不好意思，Erik哥哥，由于我的缘故致使你无法和兄长一起玩耍了。”Charles首先打破了沉默，声音透过围巾传出，听起来有些闷。  
“没事，本来我也不喜欢雪。”寒冷的天气，不利于思维的流畅。  
“为什么呢？它们多美呀。”Charles抬起头，不解地睁大眼睛，“它们和妈妈一样，美丽，温柔，可惜我体质弱，并不能经常在下雪天外出...”  
“其实也没那么讨厌。”Erik连忙补充了一句，“只是...它们太过于冰冷，可能会冻坏你。”  
Charles闻言咧开嘴角，眼睛弯成两道月牙：“原来Erik哥哥是在担心我吗？谢谢，我很开心。”  
Erik努力抑制住内心往上涌的喜悦，尝试着让表情的变动看起来不过与明显：“这是我应该的...小心！”手臂神经反射性地做出将不慎滑倒的Charles往上提，同时往自己方向带的动作。成效很可观，当Erik还没来得及为Charles并未摔倒松口气，就被二人过近的身体距离吓得屏住了呼吸。

Charles被Erik紧紧圈在怀里，失重感带来的剧烈心跳并未消失，反而有增快的趋势。贴在Erik胸口的耳朵能清清楚楚地听见他有力的心跳，一声一声敲得他满脸通红。搂住后腰的手给了他前所未有的安全感，而攥着他拳头的手心传来的体温更是让他感受到异常的温暖。  
“没事吧？！”平静声线中的那丝慌乱让Charles下意识地抬头——  
急促的语气，焦急的表情，都让Charles暖心；而逆光下那双闪烁着斑斓色彩的灰绿色眸子，成为他生命中最美好记忆的同时，也创造出了一个全新的他。

“C就是那时候出现的。之后一切如常，直到十年后在牛津和剑桥的联谊上Charles再次遇见你，C才被重新唤醒。双学位是C修的，Charles不记得很正常。他一直关注你，发觉警察厅的动向与意图后开始瞒着我与你匿名单线联系。该死的，还以为我什么都不知道。”X说着冷哼一句，“揍过他很多次都不肯招，我也懒得管。要不是为了救你，他大概永远不会让你知道他的存在。”  
Erik沉默地听到最后，在X准备抬腿走人时才开口：“这些...Charles都不知道？”  
“那个白痴知道个屁。”X骂了句，“你指望他知道什么？哪次不是我替他和Cain Marko干架？哪次不是我...”他生硬地停顿，转移了话头，“反正他和你都一样，都是少一事天下太平的货。”  
“我很抱歉，”Erik不掺任何杂质的眼神让X有一瞬间的愣神，“为当年的袖手旁观，我向你道歉。”  
“鬼需要你的道歉。”X啐了一口，想结束这无意义的话题，“少在这装腔作势。”。  
“最后一个问题，”Erik再次拦住他，并平静地接受了X杀人的目光，“你明知道C在帮我，为什么不阻止？”  
这个问题似乎终于问到了重点，以至于X的情绪明显有一丝波动。他上前一步逼近Erik，仰视的目光透着俯视的威压：“管好你自己，Erik Lensherr.”

 

TBC.


	23. § 21

“我警告你，如果不想Charles那家伙得知真相后崩溃，就给我管好你的嘴。”X压低了声音，似乎在刻意回避着谁。  
“你有没有想过，Charles也许能够承受的住？”X没料到，Erik竟然没有立刻答应。  
“他受不了的，”X飞速否定，“Charles Xavier一直都是个胆小的懦夫。”  
Erik很想立即反驳他“你错了，Charles是一个包容心很强的勇者”，但他最终还是暂时选择沉默。

“现在到你了，”X没有忘记事情的重点，“你说Angle和警察厅有染，有什么证据？”  
Erik也不含糊，将他与Cain见面的过程和盘托出。

两股震动一同响起，打破了气氛降至冰点的僵局。  
X和Erik各自转过身接起来电，没有一个人先道出“喂”。  
“队长，我是Banshee，Angle Salvadore死了。”  
“教授，Angle死了。”  
Erik和X下意识对视一眼：“我知道/嗯，我杀的。”  
“啊？！！”相比于X通话对方的沉默，Erik的对话者明显不太沉得住气，“队长牛x啊！队长我信你！”  
被X无言地鄙视后Erik选择无视：“彻查她生前的行踪，行动保密。”以Erik以往的习惯这时已该挂断电话，但他像被什么蛊惑般又加了句，“让我看看X军团前成员的实力。”  
“瞧好吧您！”小家伙乐呵呵地一口应了下来。

“她是间谍。”知道电话另一边的人在等，X语气毫无起伏地解释。  
“...这不可能。”敏锐的听力让Erik捕捉到了X通话的对方那一秒的犹豫。  
“她要杀我。”Erik都能从那寂静中感受到对方的震惊。  
“...我知道了。”听声音似乎是男性，也许是队长镭射眼？Erik猜测。  
“她和伦敦警/察厅有关联，”X句句关键，“我需要知道她在加入兵团前在哪里和什么人有过接触。”  
“明白。”X干脆利落地挂了电话，Erik忽然觉得相比起来自己刚才的多此一举有点掉价。

交换了信息的二人似乎不再有共处一室的理由，Erik有点尴尬，理智告诉他应该高冷地离开，而感性示意他至少应该打个招呼。  
苍天有眼，X像能感应到他纠结的情绪般掏出震动一声的手机看了眼，在略微晃动身形后头也不回地走了出去。  
Erik默叹一声，给并不如此潇洒的自己找了不够无情的理由。

踱出Xavier宅，打算先回家洗个热水澡的Erik把步行方向定位为自家公寓。  
距离上一个电话没多久的铃声再度响起，Erik嘀咕着今天电话怎么这么多的时候莫名产生了一丝不祥的预感。  
“Erik！”  
“Raven？”Erik有些意外，“你声音听起来怎么这么急？”  
“Hank，Hank不见了！”Raven有些沙哑的声音带着一丝不易察觉的哭腔，“我到处都找不到他！”  
“Raven你冷静一点慢慢说，说清楚。”Erik顿住脚步立在路边，神色冷峻。  
“他中午出门上班后就不见了，”Erik听得出Raven在拼命试图调整情绪，“我去他办公室问过，也调过监控，整个下午就没见着他的影子；也问过他的同事，今天没有外出会诊的安排。”  
“手机呢？也联系不上？”Erik帮忙寻找线索。  
“关机。我在他手机里装过定位系统，顺着找过去发现被偷了，抓到的小偷坦白是中午在路上下的手，时间推算回去正好是在他上班的路上。”不愧为特级警/员，Raven很快控制住了濒临崩溃的情绪。

Erik在脑中迅速将今日所发生的事件串联在一起，当他回忆到几分钟前X离开时的画面，一股异样的感觉逼迫他做出了匪夷所思的行为——他打开小队共用专线，呼叫Sean。  
“有什么我能为您效劳的，队长？”正忙着完成Erik给他布置的任务，Sean兴致勃勃地请示。  
Erik将Cain之前打给他的号码发过去：“查这个号码今天的通讯记录及内容。”  
“好嘞。”噼噼啪啪的键盘声响起，没到一分钟Sean就将结果发了过来。  
在看到最新记录的第一眼，Erik的心就彻底沉了下来。

“To Charles Xavier，  
想让Hank活命，立刻往警/察厅方向走，具体地址等电话通知。”

这下Erik的异样感终于得到了解释——刚才离开的不是X，而是Charles。

 

TBC.


	24. § 22

突如其来的震动让手机差点从Charles满是冷汗的手心里滑落。  
“停下。”接通后听筒里传来的命令让Charles动作生涩地止住仓促的脚步，“再往前走就进入警/察/厅的监控范围了，我想你若是被拍到，这对Hank的安全来说不是什么好事。”  
Charles攥着手机的五指皮肤发白：“好，全听你的，前提是当我见到Hank时他安然无恙，否则...”  
“否则怎样？”被些微杂音染上机械气息的声音陌生里透着股久远的熟悉，“如果想杀了我你早该动手不是吗？”  
没能来得及反问对方这句话的确切含义，一辆毫不起眼的普通小轿车就停在了Charles面前。  
“上车。”又一道指令传来，“别做无意义的反抗。”

“Sean，立刻查半小时内警/察/厅周围的监控，有没有Charles的踪迹？”约好了和Raven在厅大门见，Erik保持通话的同时一路小跑。  
“正在查。”认真起来的信息技术专家听上去比平时靠谱十倍，连背景音里噼里啪啦的敲击键盘声都在给他加油助威，“可以确认半小时内Charles没有进入警/察/厅监控范围。不过我调了指定时间段内从Xavier宅到警察厅距离最短的几条路径的沿途监控，找到了Charles的踪迹——画面中他最后一次出现在警/察/厅西侧的街道，很明显滞留在街道与警/察/厅之间的监控死角没有前进，而后的三分钟内，只有一辆车穿过那个死角。”  
“干得漂亮。”Sean的机敏让听到前半段的Erik差点控制不住地拍手叫好，“车牌。”  
“已发到您和魔形女的终端上，包括处理后的高清视频截图。”进入追踪模式的Sean声线沉稳、清冽，语言组织得极附逻辑性，“感谢我市无处不在的监控摄像头，它一路向西开入郊区，现在正停靠在西郊一处废弃的汽车回收站外。定位发给你们，厅正门口有现成的车可以使用。监控显示从那辆车上一共下来四人，不包括Charles；回收站内人数不清，建议配枪上膛，注意警戒，保持联络。”  
“好，回头队内聚餐，你请客，我买单。”Erik举起手示意远远跑过来的Raven上车，“行动。”

“我承认你很厉害，但你这自大的性子真该改改了。”在一群黑衣壮汉中，披着暗红色斗篷的人用面罩将脸挡德严严实实，“即便你是个勇敢的屠龙者，我也不认为这龙潭你能闯得出去。”  
“Hank在哪？”Charles瞪大眼睛来回扫视屋内七八名魁梧的黑衣人，放冷了腔调试图让自己听上去不如看上去那么好惹。  
“有时候我真觉得奇怪，”红衣人往前踱了两步，“你明明那么精，但却又这么好骗。”看着Charles因为惊讶无意识微张的嘴唇，红衣人又往前迈了两步，“我们只是好心托人带给他有位病人突发疾病急需会诊的消息，并派人在适当的时刻偷了他的手机以切断你们的联系，无伤大雅的玩笑不是么？”  
“你...究竟是谁？想干什么？！”弄清楚来龙去脉的Charles不免有些羞恼，却并未放松丝毫警惕。  
而对方并未应声作答，却是逼近Charles，直勾勾盯着他的双眼，似乎迫切地寻找着什么答案。

“别紧张，红坦克先生，”Charles这才注意到最里面的阴暗角落里还坐着一个人，“来者是Mr. Xavier，并不是不讲道理且危险易怒的X。”那人说话语速独特，一句话的时间足够他慢悠悠地走到Charles面前，“我说的对吗，Charles？”  
“你又是谁？”瞬间明白了眼前这个全身上下不露出一寸皮肤的人所指为何，Charles对有人发现了他内心深处的秘密不可避免地感到慌张。  
“这不重要，重要的是你能不能替X将‘X军团’的最高机密告诉我。”黑袍人循循善诱，谈吐优雅得像个贵族，“你也很讨厌他的不是吗？他心狠手辣，是伦敦警/察/厅的眼中钉；而你却温和善良，致力于这世上最崇高的事业。所以你不妨和我联手，我们一起毁掉‘X军团’。俗话说‘敌人的敌人就是朋友’，不是吗？”  
Charles眼前不知怎地忽然间闪过两道挡在他身前的身影——那两抹无法忘却的红色和金色：“先不说我不知道，就算知道，我也没有理由相信你。”说着他将聚焦于黑袍人面具上的眼神转移到红衣人面罩上，记忆力极佳的心理医生可不会轻易忘记曾经想要加害于他的人，“还有你。”  
“虽然预料到不会太顺利，也难免有些失望。”黑袍人故作姿态地长叹一句，伸手搂住红衣人的肩膀把人往门外带，身后跟上两名手下，“我们还是先去找个地方替你排忧解难，剩下的就交给他们，相信回来时能听到好消息。”

孤身一人处在六名壮汉不断缩小的包围圈中心，Charles表示无论是听上去还是看上来都很差劲。快速弯腰从地上抓起一根布满锈迹的铁棍，正准备抱着试一试的心态展开反击之时，脑海中响起的声音让他的突袭滞后半拍。  
“滚开，换我来。”  
“去你的，他们现在找的就是你！”铁棍抡到一人侧腰后，Charles堪堪躲开他带风的拳头，一边在心里不客气地回骂。  
“就凭你赢不了。”  
“闭上嘴少废话！”肩上挨了一拳，Charles狠抽一口冷气——这拳头简直比铁块还硬。  
手中的铁棍终于在意料之内被夺走，后颈处的重重一击让Charles彻底失去了反抗能力。

劈头盖脸浇上来的冷水让Charles在这四处漏风的房间内狠狠打了个冷战，他晃晃眩晕的脑袋，凭借医生的本能猜测后衣领内粘糊糊的液体大概是自己的血/液。  
“很简单，你什么时候说，我们什么时候停手。”六人中为首的壮汉掂着手心里从Charles那夺来的铁棍，“换言之，你不说，我们就不会停。”  
“...你这王八蛋，我说了你打不赢吧？！”明白接下来还有的受，Charles决定保持沉默积攒体力对抗疼痛，于是他朝领队吐了口唾沫。老天在上，他原本真的只是想在心里朝X吐口水来着，并不是有意激怒他的绑架者。  
似乎见惯了类似场景，领队也不恼火，只是用十成十的力道抡出一棍作为偿还。  
Charles清晰地听到胸腔里的肋骨断裂的清脆咔嚓声——看来骨骼传声确实比空气快准狠，伴随着疼痛陷入一阵黑暗的Charles只能咬紧下唇逼迫自己去想些能使人快乐的东西。

几轮下来，从嗓间溢出的猩红液体带着标志的铁锈味冲破了Charles咬合不再那么严实的牙关。好极了，被上吊着手臂的他迷迷糊糊地想，总算能省下来忍住惨叫的力气，鉴于现在已经没力气出声的状态。  
“挺硬的。”领队脱去厚实的外套，密布的细汗给他裸露的壮实小臂镀上一层亮晶晶的光。  
寒冷伴随着利刃穿过层层血/肉深入骨髓，几秒后如同汹涌的潮水般袭来的剧痛将Charles嘴边的闷哼尽数吞没。  
看着猎物似乎再次失去意识，领队没有急着拔出刺入Charles肩头的匕/首，而是扭头吩咐手下再去找桶水来泼醒他——毕竟这是场逼供。

就在他回头之际，那个看似昏厥过去的人突然双腿发力向上蜷曲，双膝准确夹住匕/首，拔出后使其落至脚间，再高抬双脚，划断了束住双手的麻绳成功落地。  
周围训练有素的黑衣人纷纷拔出腰间的手枪，刚刚落地的家伙顺势蹲下，将紧握手中的匕/首没入领队腹中，快速退到离自己最近的破旧桌椅下以此为掩体，同时抓住一切机会以百分百的准头用从领队腰间顺来的手枪射杀剩下的五个黑衣人。待枪声停止，局势的彻底转变前后不过二十秒。

低低喘了两口，起身推门而出的幸存者猝不及防地撞进一个结实的胸膛。  
“Charles？！”看着面前这人一身的血/污，Raven和Erik不约而同地惊叫。  
“艹。”下意识地骂了句，卸下戒备后疲惫席卷X的大脑，“该死的眼镜去做该死的会诊了...”

TBC.


	25. 【不负责番外】War of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※一个“老万和融合人格后的查查打赌谁先在角色扮演的啪啪啪里认输就必须满足对方一个要求”的无脑设定...

“Charles，你确定一定以及肯定要这么做？”Erik的一脸郑重里还夹杂着些许蛋疼，“想好了？！”  
“你问第三遍了Erik，”Charles狠狠点头，力度大到颈椎发出“嘎嘣”一声脆响，“你有我，不用再过双十一了，man up.”  
“不我觉得还是再考虑...”Erik突然有些胃绞痛。  
“Erik，”Charles放下了手里的链条，面露担忧，“你是不是不行？”

“松紧如何？”固定好Charles手腕上裹着软布条的粗铁链，Erik还是有些不放心，“会疼吗？”  
“完全不，”踮着脚刚好能触到地面的Charles调皮地晃了晃被束缚在固定于天花板上的粗铁链的双臂，“可别太小看我，会吃亏的。”  
“可不是么，”被Charles轻松的调笑冲淡不少忧虑的Erik有些忍俊不禁，“‘X’军团首领，大名鼎鼎的水晶星杀手——X教授——我可不敢轻视。”  
“彼此彼此，万磁王，”Charles扬起下巴，嘴角漾起一丝轻蔑却诱惑的笑，“有什么招数尽管使出来。”

当特制并提前抹上润滑油的皮鞭落在Charles粉嫩的乳头上时，他敏感的身体不可避免地做出了颤抖的本能反应。疼痛夹杂着快感的异样感觉能把人逼疯，但Charles愣是忍住了没出声。这是一场刺激的情爱，大胆的尝试，同时也是Erik和Charles的一次较量。他们摈弃一切有用无用的顾虑，用最极端最原始的方式去向对方表达自己的爱意。  
挨了几下轻轻鞭笞的小Charles红肿着颤巍巍地站了起来，铃口吐露着星点白浊，却因疼痛没有下一步动作。Erik站在离Charles三步远的正对面，冷眼旁观衬衫半开、裤子滑到小腿处的Charles凄惨的模样。  
“怎么？这就完了？”脸色潮红，连勉强支撑着身体重量的小腿都在以肉眼可见的幅度颤抖，Charles嘴上却丝毫不示弱。他故作轻松地抬起一条腿踢开了脚腕上挂着的裤子，给面前衣着完好的Erik投去一个鄙夷的目光，“承认吧，Erik Lensherr，你就是硬不起来。”  
这句话无疑是Erik展开正式行动的导火索，然而他并没有如Charles料想般失去理智地扑上来撕碎自己身上仅有的衬衫，而是在脸上慢慢绽放了一个不大不小却极其危险的笑容。凭借X的敏锐，Charles几乎是在一瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，高度警戒眼前这个突然变换眼神的男人。  
“我行不行，不是你说了算。”

每一次几乎全部抽出，再一插到底，被身后的Erik顶得合不拢嘴的Charles微微仰起头望着头顶模糊却炫目的吊灯，意识在放弃和坚持间挣扎。他从未如此刻般对自己的身高抱有不满——如果他比Erik高，或者仅仅腿比他长，那Erik也做不到现在这样站在他身后随心所欲地在他的身体里来去自如。  
察觉到Charles的些许吃力和疲惫，Erik贴心地送上自己的肩窝让微仰着头的Charles能将脑袋的重量分一些给他而不是全依仗着他那纤细柔软的后颈支撑。双手从Charles身侧绕到他的身前，探过温热的腹股沟捏住Charles紧致的大腿内侧，配合着自己的腰部动作有节奏地把人往自己怀里送，以便确保每一次的深入都足够彻底。当然，他才不会把“考虑到Charles手腕的承重能力”这个原因说出来，怀里的家伙连声都还没出呢我可不会先让步。  
在Erik手里被任意为之的Charles看似离到达那一点还很远，其实天知道他忍得有多辛苦。每到这时Charles都不自觉会想到X并不得不感谢他曾经存在过，或许至今依旧存在——诚实如Charles必须承认，自己能有现在这般忍耐力，80%的功劳属于X。

进出不知多少回合，汗水布满全身的Erik悲催地发现怀里的恋人除了神色有些迷离之外还没有丝毫要射的迹象，小兄弟甚至比自己略显疲软的小家伙还要精神几分。这一现象可谓严重打击了Erik作为一个攻的自信——妈的真要在Charles前面射了老子以后还有什么脸在上面？这么想着他彻底退出了Charles的身体，利落地松开钳制住Charles双腿的手，在看到失去自己支撑的Charles瞬间彻底软掉的双腿时，焦急的心情才稍有缓解。  
被冷不丁抛弃的Charles显然花了点时间才搞明白发生了什么——当他看清Erik推到他面前并固定在地面上的庞然大物时。  
“看来声名显赫的伦敦警察厅总警司那方面不持久的传言不是空穴来风，”Charles眨眨眼睛，眼角的嘲讽的笑意和刻薄的X简直如出一辙，“已经开始试图用工具来满足我了吗？”  
“这匹木马是有可伸缩的假阳具不假，”Erik并未急着反驳，反倒显得慢条斯理，“但我今天不准备这么用。”  
Charles有些疑惑地歪了歪头，一瞬间的表情让Erik没来由地想起那个在他面前乖得像只小绵羊的学弟——再一次，Erik在心中默默感叹，Charles简直就是天使和魔鬼的完美结合。  
不打算多加解释，Erik稳稳地背对马头骑上马背，借着自己身上和Charles身体里还残留着的润滑剂将还在疑惑中的Charles干脆地按在自己跨上。  
突然启动的木马让Erik成功听到了Charles的第一声惊叫，他得意且惬意地靠在马脖子上，事先垫好的柔软皮革不至于将他光裸的背硌上道道红痕。而此刻的Charles可就没那么好受了，坐立的姿势让站着都无法完全触到地面的他此刻双腿根本处于悬空状态，长时间保持上吊姿势的双臂早已麻木得毫无知觉，根本无法施力分担一丝身体的重量——这就导致此时此刻他全身的重心都集中在臀部，也就是下身和Erik交媾之处，而那匹巨大的木马又像吃了一吨炫迈，上下前后晃动的频率和幅度都异常的惊悚。呻吟抑制不住地从口边溢出，托木马和重力的福，Charles分明觉得每一次所受的刺激比起刚才猛烈了数倍。

Erik就这么优哉游哉地躺着欣赏身上之人被折腾得欲仙欲死却依旧不求饶的表情，他得承认他其实爱死了Charles受尽欺凌的模样，虽然听起来有些变态，但那时的Charles总是美得不真实。这很容易让他联想到X，那个面对任何艰难险阻都不言放弃的男人，那个伤痕累累却伪装严密的男人，那个面若冰霜却又比谁都重感情的男人。一瞬间Erik有些恍惚，他觉得此刻骑在自己身上的人其实并不是他所熟知的Charles，而是那个永远略胜他一筹的X，冷漠，狂妄，不可一世，即使面对死亡，也能在拼死一搏后一笑置之。但Erik又能确认这个心甘情愿投入自己怀抱的人就是真正的Charles，虽然有那么一瞬他像极了X，而每每望进那双水雾氤氲的蓝眼睛时，Erik都能从那盛不下的温柔中看见自己的身影——被Charles的爱包裹得严严实实的自己。  
于是Erik立即关掉了震动的木马，伸手解开了缠绕在Charles手腕上的铁链。  
“？”嘶哑的嗓子干痒得厉害，不明所以的Charles只能用不解的眼神询问Erik。  
突如其来的吻撞得Charles有些迷糊——Erik的力度太大，自己的上嘴皮怕是被他的门牙磕破了——他如是想着，尽自己所能热烈地回应Erik如狂风骤雨般的深吻。他不想去计较Erik突然间放弃的原因，也无暇去思考赢得这场角色扮演的充斥着竞技的性爱后该去向Erik索取什么奖励，此刻他只想溺死在这个恨不得将对方吞吃入腹的吻里，让其他的都见鬼去吧。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> “你他妈给我松手。”X俯视紧紧箍住自己腰部的双臂，冷语威胁。  
> 手臂的主人只是将相扣的双手更加紧了紧，把脑袋埋得更低了些。  
> “再不松手就杀了你。”揪住那人后衣领，X试图把他拎起来，可惜未果。  
> “我答应了Charles要拦住你！”C闷闷的声音透过X的衣料传出。  
> “Erik Lensherr和Charles Xavier在上/床！”X决定放绝招，“你的Erik Lensherr！”  
> “Erik学长不是我的！他和Charles相爱，他是Charles的！”C仰起憋得通红的脸，不计后果地冲X吼。  
> “...你有种再说一遍？”沉默片刻，X盯着依旧环着他腰际的C。  
> “Erik学长是Charles的，Charles也是Erik学长的...”似乎终于意识到自己刚才做了什么，C的声音越来越小，到最后和蚊子哼哼没什么两样。  
> “信不信老子就在这里把你办了。”


	26. § 23

“Dr. McCoy，”大厅的前台小姐将内线打进了Hank的诊疗室，“Miss. Darkholme来电，说马上会带一位病人来会诊。”  
“Raven？”刚赶回办公室凳子都没坐热的Hank有些奇怪，但也没做多想，“我知道了，谢谢。”

由于不想引起不必要的注意，Erik并未在车顶上放置警灯，虽然这让他们的行驶速度减慢不少。Erik在驾驶座上疯狂踩油门并灵活地打方向盘，Raven则在后座给X当人形靠枕，顺便用车内的随行医药箱给X肩头的刀伤做简单处理。一直紧盯前方路况的Erik不是没有透过后视镜看见X汩汩冒血的伤口和Raven憋红的眼眶，他只是锁紧眉头，试图把车开得更快一些。  
到达目的地，Erik率先下车，替Raven打开后座车门，给不省人事的X披上自己的外套后将人背了起来。由于是心理诊所，精神不振的病人也不算少见，再加上对Raven的熟知让大厅的医护和服务人员并未注意到这位新来“病患”的异样，照例通知了Hank一声就把人放了进去。  
“噢，真抱歉，Raven，你一定打过我的手机吧？上午我接到一个急诊，不幸的是手机在途中被小偷偷了！希望让你没有太过担心...”话还没说完，Hank就被推门而入的姑娘一个熊抱扑得险些摔倒，还被糊了一脸眼泪鼻涕，“嘿！我也很高兴见到你...Raven？你...怎么哭了？Raven，出什么事了吗？嘿，我在这儿呢，你先冷静些别哭了好吗...”见惯了女友阳光爽朗的模样，这般情绪失控的她让在二人关系中一直处于较被动方的Hank瞬间乱了分寸，他手忙脚乱地找纸巾试图擦干Raven源源不断的泪水，语无伦次地想要安慰却把情况变得更糟。  
“Hank，”Erik略显低沉嘶哑的声音引起了他的注意，他搂着Raven艰难地转过头，看清Erik放在催眠椅上的人是谁以及布满全身的鲜血后惊愕地瞪大眼睛，“我们需要你的帮助。”

打完最后一个节并剪断缝合线，主刀手术的Hank、递换工具的Raven和负责照明的Erik同时后退一步长长舒了口气，三人默契地做完各自的收尾工作，直到安顿好X后Hank才去给每人泡了杯热可可。  
“呃...”被其余二人严肃的低气压压得有些透不过气，Hank觉得有必要主动开口，“谁来给我讲讲前因后果？”  
Erik抬头扫了一眼死死挽着男友胳膊不愿撒手的Raven，知道这坚强的姑娘今天真的是被吓坏了，只好叹了口气简洁明了地将戏剧化的一天完整复述一遍。

知道真相的Hank显然是吃惊的，但那惊讶过后的镇静却出乎了两位警/官的意料：“你...似乎并不是十分意外？”  
“当然意外，”Hank摇摇头，目光聚焦于一个虚无的点，“但知道事实后，我回想起了许多以前没能注意到的异常...现在看来明明都是些再明显不过的特征，可偏偏没能注意到...”  
“这不是你的错，Hank.”Raven扳过Hank的脸，强迫他正视自己，“Charles自己都不知道自己有多重人格这件事，X掩盖得太完美，如果不是Erik铤而走险根本不会有人知道这个秘密！”  
“分裂人格的自我保护意识很强这是常识！”女友为他急切地高声辩解更加激发了Hank涌上心头的自责和懊恼，“我研究心理学这么多年，按理说早就应该发现Charles的不对劲！可是我却忽略了...如果我能早些注意到的话也许Charles就不会...”  
“你是心理医生Charles不也是吗？！”提心吊胆一天的Raven情绪也逐渐激烈化，“连他都没有意识到自己身上的问题，你又何必如此自责？！X是什么人Erik已经和你说得很清楚了，他存心掩盖自己存在的证据就没有人能找得到！”  
“可Erik不就找到了吗？！”  
“代价呢？虽说是工作所需，但自从Erik发现X的存在，他面临了多少次来自‘X’军团、其他地下势力，甚至是来自X本人的生命威胁！Erik有能力应付，但你呢？你只是一个普通医生，为什么要被牵扯进来？！”  
“Charles是我的朋友！”  
“但X是个刽子手！”  
“X就是Charles！！！”  
近乎愤怒地吼出这句话，Hank这才反应过来自己刚才做了什么：“对、对不起，Raven，我不是有意...”  
“你说什么？”方才还在失控边缘的姑娘顷刻间面如死灰。  
“...其实你知道的，”Hank细细观察着女友的神色变化，“虽说分裂为两个人格，但X是从Charles身上剥离下来的一块，他也是Charles，只是并不完整。”  
“X是伦敦最大黑手党，‘X’军团的首领。”Raven再次强调。  
“这无法改变事实。”Hank弯腰坐下，手指揉捏鼻梁，整个人都显得有些无力，“刚才Erik说，你们找到X时，他昏迷前的最后一句话，是‘我去做会诊’了吧？”  
“...没错，可是这有什么...”  
“一个身负重伤的人，在面临危险且随时可能失去意识的情况下，如果没有遇到可以信赖的人，会竭尽全力撑到撑不下去的一刻；而一旦看见了值得信赖的人，精神便会下意识放松，身体也会随着意识选择放弃挣扎。而如果恰巧此时他掌握着重要情报，一定会在失去行动力前将关键信息第一时间告知来人。”Hank的推理成功吸引了两位警/官的注意，“我认为，能做出如此周密巧妙的安排绑走X的人一定不是简单的角色，而以X的机警性肯定能够在绑架过程中发现可疑或者有用的信息。当然，他没有选择告诉你们这些很可能是出于与你们的阵营不同或直接一点说就是不够信任，但他却选择在最后一刻告诉你们我没事。以你们对X的认知，这像是他会做的事吗？”Hank眨眨眼，目光在Erik和Raven间流转。  
“不，”Raven喃喃地回答，“这简直...是Charles...”

“他说得对，”房间里的第四个人突然出了声，被吓到的三人不约而同地扭头，对上那双静如死水的眼睛，“我之所以选择说这个，就是因为不相信你们。”

TBC.


	27. § 24

“而且，医生，有一点你大错特错，”X平躺在催眠椅上，姿势略显诡异地侧头盯着Hank，“我和Charles Xavier，是毫不相关的两个人。”  
四人无言相看许久，直到X沉默地坐了起来。  
“嘿！你现在还不能乱动！”“你疯了吗？！都这样了还要去哪？！”Hank和Raven异口同声地呵斥，除了Erik——他直接迈过去摁住了X没有受伤的肩。  
“滚。”X眼皮都没翻一下。  
Erik有力的手掌毫不松懈。  
“你...”X的自尊决不允许他挣脱无望——言语和身体至少得占一个上风。  
“他妈。”Erik截过他的话头帮助他顺利完成了这句日常问候，“顺便一提，我母亲很早就过世了。”  
“你想知道什么？”粗暴地格开Erik的手，X重新划清二人的界限。  
“那个绑架犯，”Erik也不墨迹，直奔重点，“你认出来了吧。”  
“你这是提问的态度？”陈述的语调换来X一声嗤笑。  
“这不是提问。”Erik倒也干脆地承认。  
“我没有告诉你的义务。”甩开身上的薄毯，双脚落地，靠着催眠椅的边缘缓了缓失血带来的眩晕，X站起身准备离开。  
“你觉得我会让你离开这里？”Erik不动声色地看着他的背影。  
“你大可以试试。”X听上去根本不想开口作答。  
“带我去见传说中的‘X’军团，”X发誓他真的想宰了Erik Lensherr这个无论何时总能知道如何有效地阻止他脚步的混蛋，“我们联手。”  
“你他妈脑子被头盔夹了？”X转过身，怒极反笑，“提问拿不出态度拜托你恳求时起码说个‘请’？”  
“不是恳求，”Erik还是那副不温不火的表情，“是有理有据的提议。”  
“操你，Erik Fucking Lensherr.”X向后虚晃两步，重重靠在诊疗室的门板上，涌上视线的片刻漆黑没能让他捕捉到Erik那一瞬间的动摇。

基地里虽然没人说话，但并不意味着安静。  
“Pietro，你能不能不要像个永动陀螺一样转来转去？”Scott揉着突突阵痛的太阳穴，有气无力地试图制止面前晃得他想吐的小家伙。  
“我控记不住我记几，”银发男孩吹破他的第N个泡泡，将护目镜撤到额头上，“教授杀了Angel！他杀了Angel！这说明什么！”  
“说明...我们中出了叛徒？”角落里的Kurt弱弱地举起手，得到众人统一聚集过来的目光后又默默地放了下去。  
“没错！这说明Angel是间谍！”Pietro用爪子奋力扒拉着第N+1个泡泡炸裂后不幸黏在脸上的残渣，不忘得空打个响指向Kurt竖起大拇指，“你敢信吗？教授把她捡回来养了多少年？现在她居然背叛他？你敢信？？反正我不敢。”哒哒哒的语速快得好比机关枪。  
“这话虽然没错可怎么听上去我们那么像流浪的猫猫狗狗...被人从路上捡回来养什么的...”Alex冷不丁吐了个槽，试图挽救一下不受控制一路直下的气氛。  
“难道不是吗？”可惜收效不佳，得到Ororo白眼一枚，“如果不是教授，我们现在恐怕已经不是还在贫民窟里受尽欺辱而是下地狱了。”  
“Oh,Jesus.”Kurt适时地在胸前画了个十字，握紧脖子上的十字架挂坠。  
“有人。”一直沉默的Jean忽然警觉地出声，在场高层纷纷摸到藏于身体各处的武器，绷紧神经盯着传来声响的会议室大门，蓄势待发。  
紧闭的大门被人从外推开，举枪众在看见第一位来者时几乎兴奋绽放的惊喜笑容在看清他身后的那张脸时犹如下坠的过山车般急速冷却，被瞬间握紧的枪械共鸣几欲崩裂的噼啪：“教...Shit！”  
“Hold your fire.”X挡在Erik身前举起双手安抚炸毛的孩子们，即便那并没起到什么实质性作用——毕竟所有的枪口都是对准Erik头部的。  
“Erik Lensherr，”Erik绕开身前的X，忽略后者额角暴起的青筋止步于他身前将人挡了个严严实实，脸上漾起一个志在必得的微笑，“久仰大名，很荣幸见到各位。”

“姓名。”  
“性别。”  
“职业。”  
“目的。”  
“意图。”  
“Pietro，‘意图’和‘目的’是一个意思。”  
“哦，那...你想怎么死？！”  
“都闭嘴。”  
X面上冷眼瞧着手持各类冷热武器和逼供刑具将对面坐独椅的Erik围得水泄不通的家伙，心里则无奈自嘲“我怎么养了这么几个完蛋东西”。  
“冷静，各位。”Erik将围着他的几人扫视一圈，而后揶揄地看向稍远处喝住他们的X，“我不是敌人，而是受邀前来。”  
“谁他妈邀请你？！”X一个没忍住弹起来就是反驳，被命令守在身边拦住他以免在挖到有用信息前就忍不住杀了Erik的Kurt条件反射抱住，身形一僵坐了回去。  
“Nightcrawler你小心！”Erik倒是急了，还没站起来就被围着的五人按了回去，“他...”  
“如果我没猜错，是你救了受伤的教授并提出合作的吧。”  
“受伤？”“教授你伤哪了？！要紧吗？”说到底还是女孩子，Jean和Ororo扔下Erik就冲到X身旁。  
Erik则饶有兴致地看向那个充满磁性的声音来源：“好久不见，Wolverine.”  
“客气了，Magneto.”Logan吸完最后一口雪茄，将烟屁股摁灭在早已堆满的烟灰缸里，“闹也闹够了，谈谈正事吧。”  
“正合我意。”Erik摊手，含笑向给Logan腾地儿的三人致意。  
“你们...认识？”撤退过程中的Pietro不忘撞撞上前的Logan，小声八卦。  
“恩，三年前我俩在一次行动中打过照面。”Logan配合地压低声音满足小家伙的好奇心，“这家伙，有点儿意思。”  
“我一直以为你是决策者，”Erik看着Logan一副“我们好好聊聊”的模样，故作意外地朝X耸肩，“看来我错了？”  
“不，你的判断很准确，”Logan终于踱到Erik正对面，靠着桌沿，正好挡住X的身影，“只是这种小事，还用不着教授亲自和你谈。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【其实撸后来这一段我满脑子都是“护妈的熊孩子第一次见后爸”等类似场景——“你是谁？！”“你就是那个拐走我们妈妈的坏人！”“我们不可能让你对妈妈做什么的！”“受死吧邪恶的继父！”“Pietro他还没有...”“哦，那...受死吧妈妈的男朋友！”——这样的（？）】


	28. § 25

闻言，Erik表情兴味地地扬眉：“用不着亲自？”说着侧了侧身体，试图绕过Logan重新将被遮挡的视线投掷到X身上，“我以为我们俩之间早就...”  
身形随着Erik移动的目光侧跨一步，Logan重新夺回Erik的注意力：“我不想说第二遍。”  
瞧着眼前魁梧壮汉眼里不容玩笑的警告，Erik撇撇嘴角，做出退让：“行吧，毕竟你也是在场资历最深的兵团骨干。”言下“这方面X不如你”以及“你却做了他的手下”之意，连最单纯的Pietro都懂。  
“别绕弯子了，”Logan本就不是一个富有耐性的人，“直说吧，孤身一人闯入兵团基地，除了送死还有什么目的？”  
Erik也毫不避讳，回答得直截了当：“寻求合作的机会。”  
Logan没作评价，毫无声息地亮出藏于腕处的暗爪。  
“Hey hey hey！”Erik第一时间察觉到气氛的不妙，高举双手后倾上身做出夸张的躲避模样，“我可没撒谎！不信你问他！”  
Logan做好了听到否定答案便立刻封住Erik咽喉的准备，侧头朝身后靠着墙的X抛去一个毫无灵魂的询问眼神。  
然而X沉默着，甚至低垂着头，没有正视Logan或其他任何一双带着疑问的眼睛。

这下成竹在胸的Logan心下有些没底了——什么情况？默认？别开玩笑了怎么可能？？  
“逃避不是你的风格啊X，”Erik保持着“投降”的姿势，不动声色地将着X的军，“我知道你看出绑架者的身份了，我也知道胆敢出手绑你的绝对不是什么简单角色。但他毕竟是警/察厅的人，我建议你出手前慎重考虑之后的代价。”话锋一转，Erik的语气顿时低沉了下来，“但换个角度，如果由我动手...”  
“闭嘴。”冷冷一声，X喝住了他，“Nightcrawler，Quicksilver，D3号，关起来。”  
“需要蒙眼睛吗，教授？”Pietro第一个冲过去扣住Erik右肩，兴冲冲地扭头冲X喊。  
“......”  
见教授连平时的白眼都懒得翻一个给他，Kurt赶忙扣住Erik另一只胳膊把二人拽了出去。

“说。”目送两个小家伙把Erik押了出去，Logan两步踱到X面前，居高临下地俯视。  
“什么？”被笼罩在自己的阴影里，Logan感觉垂着头的X此刻显得更加心虚。  
“你不会跟他合作，”丝毫没有退让的意思，Logan浑身散发出的气场将全场震了个牢，“我要听你亲口说。”  
X终于抬头，目光里竟暗含着Logan几乎从未见过的复杂。  
“你锁定目标了，”他看到了X眼中那份坚定，“但你选择不说，也不急着行动，”他看着X的双眼，一眨不眨，“因为Erik Lensherr.”  
“不是吧教授？！”Alex难得不淡定，“你来真的？！”  
“来个屁！”X不出意料地怒了，“为了那个王八蛋？老子是在顾全大局！Erik Lensherr是他妈的伦敦警/察厅高级督/察！我把我手里的牌送给他？那混蛋转手就能把我们给卖了！”  
“那你还把他带来...”听着Alex这句小声的嘀咕，Logan难掩嘴边的笑意，“那怎么连我们也不告诉？怕卧底？”此言一出，他便后悔失了言。

果然刚见起色的氛围又跌回谷底，众人大气都不出一声，罪魁祸首Logan望着X的眼神也有些扑闪。  
“Sebastian Shaw.”X道出一个名字，悠悠的语调透露着他坦然的心境，“伦敦警/察厅警/司，德国籍，出身于地狱火区。”  
“那是...”Ororo瞪大了眼睛。  
“Angle.”Scott也终于出了声，“教授就是从地狱火区把Angle带回来的。”  
“可这是...从哪查到的情报？”Jean紧皱着眉，显然一时间不大能接受，“为什么我们之前对此毫不知情？”  
X只是淡淡地扫了她一眼，没有作答。  
“那么假设Angle真是那个Shaw安插进军团的卧底，那她当初为什么会射杀Lensherr？”大抵是详细了解过后情，Scott准确地抓住了疑点，“还有教授，你是怎么识破绑架你的主谋的身份的？”  
“他绑架的不是我，是Charles Xavier.”X优先回答了后一个问题，“我观察过Sebastian Shaw，无论是从瞄准镜里还是资料里，每个人总有有那么几个肢体习惯难以摆脱。至于Angle为何暗杀Lensherr，”X停顿片刻，深吸一口气，“只能说明，Shaw并不单单只是一名警察。”  
“难道他背后还有人？”Logan点燃雪茄，蹙起的眉间是如刀刻般的痕迹，“能做伦敦警/察厅警/司后盾的...”  
“老家伙看我不爽不是一天两天了。”X最终还是果断选择无条件相信大家，“大概是嫌那家伙磨磨唧唧，终于忍不住开始派人了。”  
“那个红衣人。”Alex和Jean会心对视。  
“可印象里他一直挺迁就你的啊...”Ororo手抵尖翘的小下巴，表示不太能理解。  
“没准儿他也知道自己老了，想换个听话的呢。”Alex冷哼，嘲讽之意不在话下。  
“没错，”X看似毫不在意地耸肩，“听话的狗总比捂不热的蛇好养多了。”

“这就是你一直逃避我的原因？”Erik冰冷的声音从门口传来时，连X自己都没发觉他被吓得浑身一震。  
“你怎么...”Scott、Alex、Jean、Ororo同时聚拢到X身前，高度戒备，“你把Nightcrawler和Quicksilver怎么样了？！”  
“你会带我进来就意味着我不是敌人，这点所有人都懂。”Erik绕了个弯子，“他俩没事。不过你非要通过这种方式让我知道真相？”  
“你以为你是谁？”X冷漠的腔调惹得Erik胸中一阵闷乏，他看着X军团高层被轻声喝开，以为X会顶着一张神情轻蔑的脸慢慢逼近。但X没有，他甚至只是保持着靠墙而坐的姿势，根本懒得多费一丝力气：“我有必要告诉你什么？”  
“你认为如果我得知Shaw是幕后黑手会下不了手会崩溃？”Erik双唇惨白，表情却是与脸色不符的坚毅，“你可太低看我了，X.”  
“撒泡尿照照你自己的脸，Lensherr，”X眯了眯眼，像极了一头餍足的狮子，“它可不是这么说的。”  
“这件事情，我会去查。如果情况属实，我会帮你。”Erik身侧紧握的双拳微微颤抖，爆出皮肤的筋肉泛着青白。  
“还是那句话，我不相信你。”X不屑地冷哼。  
“我也还是那句话，不用自作多情，我是为了Charles.”Erik盯着X，绿色的瞳孔更暗沉了一分。  
“那我是否该感谢伟大的Charles Xavier与我共用一具身体？”最讨厌的人冷不丁又被提到，X心中某个奇怪角落的邪火再次“嗤”地一声蹿了起来。  
“那是自然，依我看你还应该感谢善良的Charles自从得知你的存在后从未像你想要杀死他那样抹杀你！”理智告诉Erik他应该马上立刻当即闭嘴，但胸中燃烧的莫名怒意却指使他的唇齿造成他最不愿意看到的结果，“你应该知道比起你这个双手沾满鲜血的罪/犯，这对于一个专业的心理医生来说有多易如反掌！”不对，事情不该这样发展，Shaw是你的良师益友，但倘若他真的如X所说，你也丝毫没有迁怒于X的理由。  
眼眸无意识地睁大，湛蓝的瞳孔瞬间微缩——Erik产生了一种时间被延缓的错觉，否则X那极致细微的神态变化怎会如此清晰而震撼地倒映在自己的眼里。

“够了，Erik.”还是一样的声音，不，准确地说比刚才的暴喝更令人骨寒。Erik不可置信地看着眼前怒视着他的人眼里冰冷的怒意，脚下无法自控地后撤一步：“你是...Char...”  
“你太过分了。”Charles站起身，忽视了身旁目瞪口呆的众人，直直走向Erik面前，“道歉。”  
“向X，道歉。”

TBC.


End file.
